Echo
by TARDIS-set-adrift
Summary: Part 7 of Broken Girl series. The Ponds have gone and the Doctor has shut himself away. Aderyn has become part of Paternoster Row. But she needs the Doctor. Will a barmaid governess be able to bring them back together? Or will the Doctor's determination to find out who she is drive them further apart? COMPLETE.
1. Aderyn

**Part 7 of the Broken Girl series.**

 **The Ponds have gone, the Doctor is being anti social and Aderyn isn't doing too well. Vastra and Jenny do all they can to bring the Doctor out of his TARDIS and put Aderyn back on the straight and narrow. But it may take the interest of a barmaid governess to bring the pair back together. Or will it push them further apart?**

 **I DO NOT own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Life at Paternoster Row was eventful. Aderyn thrived under the tuition of Madame Vastra and Jenny. Vastra taught her how to fight, creep and generally survive. Jenny taught her how to pick locks and fight dirty. Soon she had become an unofficial member of the Veiled Detective's team.

But despite Vastra's best efforts, the Doctor remained closed away in his TARDIS and his refusal to spend time with Aderyn sent her into a downward spiral of self destructive behaviour. Vastra knew there was only so much she could do for Aderyn. And what she did was try and enable Aderyn to survive without the Doctor.

The change in Aderyn was sudden. She hated the Victorian way of life. The intricate, brightly coloured tattoos that covered her arms drew a lot of unwanted attention. Tattoos were very uncommon and Aderyn was forced to keep her arms covered during the hot summers. Her glasses were of an unseen style so she had to resort to raiding the supply of contact lenses she had stashed in the TARDIS. But they were starting to run out. She became grumpy and disgareeable.

She kept her hair short, finding it easier to get by if people thought she was a man. She learned to deal with everything that was bothering her, the departure of the Ponds and the Doctor's reclusion, by frequenting inns. She often returned to Paternoster Row drunk and bloodied. She developed a reputation as a prolific bar fighter.

Vastra worried greatly about her. She tried desperately to involve Aderyn as much as possible in the goings on in the hopes that she would be too busy. But Aderyn always found time to go to an inn.

Jenny tried her best to help Aderyn. But she could see that Aderyn needed the Doctor.


	2. Those Days Are Over

Everything Madame Vastra had taught her swam through her head as she trailed behind the Doctor. Stay high, stay away from light as shadows give you away, tread softly. The untouched veil of snow on the rooftops softened her footsteps making them silent and the dim lights from the lamps cast very few shadows. But all the same, sneaking after the Doctor was difficult. He frequently stopped and looked around as though she had somehow given herself away. But he would move on again quickly. Aderyn crept quietly along the rooftop. She stayed as far away from the edge as she could, following the Doctor's shadow as he passed under lamps. She heard a door ahead of them open and close again and the sound of something being put down heavily on a table. She knew they were coming up to an Inn. Quite a nice one actually. The Rose and Crown. It had become one of her favourite haunts. She had got into several fights there and despite the owner's many attempts to keep her out, the barmaid had taken a shine to her and always let her back in. In return, Aderyn had kept the drunken riff raff in check. Although she frequently got into disagreements, she always quickly ended them. The inn had become markedly more peaceful since Aderyn started to frequent it. The barmaid was always grateful and Aderyn's last drink was usually free. Of course the barmaid believed she was a man. But Aderyn saw no harm in it. It meant that she could peacefully drink away from the judgemental eyes of the other customers.

Aderyn had stopped her creep along the roof top, letting the Doctor get ahead of her. He was entering a well lit area behind the bar. And there was no way Aderyn would be able to sneak past the lamp without her shadow giving her away. She flattened herself as much as possible and crawled to the edge of the roof in time to see the Doctor walk passed a snowman and a confused looking barmaid. The Doctor paid the barmaid no attention as he walked passed until she called out to him.

"Did you make this snowman?"

The Doctor stopped and spoke without turning round "No."

"Well who did? It wasn't here a second ago. It just appeared out of nowhere."

The Doctor turned and began to walk towards the snowman. Aderyn decided to shift to a better vantage point. With the Doctor's attention distracted she took her chance and moved quickly.

The Doctor paused as reached the snowman. He looked up at the inn. He stared for a second, certain he had seen a shadow flit passed from high up. But there was nothing there. He turned his attention back to the snowman, lightly running his finger over the surface. Snow flakes collected on his gloves and he rolled it in his fingers. "Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make a snowman." The Doctor said quietly.

"Snow that remembers? That's silly."

"What's wrong with silly?" the Doctor turned to face her. He could instantly see that this wasn't a conversation he was going to get out of easily. It could be just like old times when he would meet someone, have a harmless conversation then whisk them away in the TARDIS for an adventure or three. But not anymore. He couldn't cope with loosing another friend. His days of making friends were over.

The barmaid shrugged cheerfully as she regarded him "Nothing. Still talking to you ain't I?"

On the roof Aderyn held her breath as she felt a hot anger burn inside her. This wasn't just any barmaid. This was her barmaid. And that was the Doctor, clearly taking an interest in her. She wasn't unattractive and her accent, although common, had a distinctly soothing quality that reminded her, ever so slightly, of River. Somehow this made the Doctor's interest sting worse. Aderyn had tried to coax him from the TARDIS and into a social situation several times. Even got as far as making plans with him to go out for lunch or even a drink. But he had just told her he was busy. Now the one time he had gone further then the front door of Paternoster Row, he had completely ignored her. He had refused her attempts at getting some company, turning down her idea of a walk in the park in the snow. He'd outright rejected her suggestion of going for a drink or a bite to eat. But nonetheless he had gone for a walk by himself and was clearly finding someone else's company preferable. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Aderyn had seen an all too familiar look as he had turned and looked at her.

The Doctor walked towards the barmaid, standing tall in front of her "What's your name?"

"Clara." The barmaid smiled. Aderyn couldn't stop herself letting out a barely audible hiss. She resisted the urge to leap from the roof top and confront the Doctor, demand to know how a barmaid was more interesting then his own daughter. But she was reasonable. Like her, he had lost a good friend, a best friend. He needed a distraction from it as much as she did. She retreated further away from the edge as she heard the Doctor say "Nice name. Well, goodbye Clara." She heard the faint sounds of the crunching snow as he walked away. But that was quickly followed by hurried footsteps and the barmaid shouted after him as he turned a corner.

"Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted."

This couldn't be good. Aderyn knew instantly that Clara would be trouble. She ran along the roof top to where she knew Strax was waiting with the carriage for the Doctor. She peered over the edge cautiously. The Doctor had stopped walking and once again spoke without looking around. His voice was quiet and she had to strain to hear what he said "Those days are over." He got into the carriage and Strax ushered the horse forward quickly. Aderyn watched the barmaid turn to head back to the inn then change her mind. Clara ran after the carriage. Picking up speed at a surprising rate for a woman in heels. Aderyn had only ever seen River run that quickly while wearing heels. The thought hurt as much as the Doctor's negligence and she turned away quickly, uncertain as to whether to follow. A sudden thought struck her. She would leave the Doctor for the night. He was more than capable of looking after himself. But tonight, Madame Vastra and Jenny would be continuing their investigation of Dr Simeon, the mysterious head of the Great Intelligence Institute. She knew they probably wouldn't need her assistance but she would feel better in herself if she kept an eye on them. She didn't trust Dr Simeon. Madam Vastra and Jenny had looked after her over the past few months. She would return the favour and look after them. She would be there just in case.

As the Doctor was jostled in his seat he heard a familiar voice from the small communications system that had been fixed to the inside of the carriage.

"How refreshing to see you taking an interest again." The Doctor sighed. Of course Madame Vastra would have known what he was up to. No doubt Strax had told her of his conversation with the barmaid. He dismissed the thought that Strax would have informed her when he remembered that Vastra would be out tonight herself and that she was Silurian, therefore able to sneak around undetected to even him.

"You could at least show the same level of interest in Aderyn." Vastra continued. The Doctor sighed again. "Aderyn is fine." he said. The Doctor could hear the exasperation in her voice as she spoke.

"She really isn't. She's been getting herself into trouble." The Doctor didn't reply. He knew Aderyn would be fine. She was with friends and in safe hands. Whatever trouble she was getting into wouldn't be serious, at least, wouldn't be anything she couldn't get herself out of. When he didn't answer, Madame Vastra sighed "Was she nice?"

The Doctor tutted "I only spoke to her."

"And made your usual impact no doubt."

"Not anymore." The Doctor said pointedly. Those days were over for him.

"You can't help yourself," Madame Vastra said. The Doctor cringed internally at the amusement in her voice "It's the same story every time."

"She'll never be able to find me. She doesn't even have the name Doctor." he snapped.

"It always starts with the same two words." Vastra said quietly.

"What two words?"

A small hatch above his head opened and the smiling, inquisitive face of the barmaid appeared, upside down in front of him "Doctor?" she enquired happily "Doctor who?"

Much to his annoyance he heard Vastra say "Those two words." He rested his head in his hands. So much for those days being over.


	3. The Veiled Detective

Jenny had left first, following Dr Simeon as he left a grand manor house. She stuck to the shadows, not keen to make her presence known just yet. She had to wait for Vastra's signal. She followed at a distance, making sure he was going where she thought he was. After he had walked down a few streets she knew she was right. She saw Madame Vastra ahead of her, just a glimpse of her before she had been swallowed by the shadows once more. It was time to cut him off, let him know they were watching him. She ducked down an alley and doubled back so she was now ahead of him. As he turned a corner he found her blocking his path.

Aderyn had watched Jenny's progress through the streets and alleys. She hated the fact that Vastra let her stroll so casually through the shadier parts of London. Especially seeing she was unarmed. But Aderyn had followed quickly, constantly alert to little noises and shadows of people walking by. She would be ready to leap from the rooftops and defend Jenny should the occasion call for it. But Jenny knew the streets as well as Aderyn knew the rooftops. When she saw Jenny step out into the path of Dr Simeon, she paused at the edge of a rooftop, eyeing up the building next to her. The roof was at least two feet lower and would provide a quicker path of descent. Keeping as far away from the edge as possible she slipped down from the roof she was on, landing silently onto the roof below. She flattened herself against the roof and crawled to the edge.

Dr Simeon stopped in his tracks. The woman that blocked his path clearly had a purpose. She was shorter then he was, by at least a foot, but she stood, back straight, staring determinedly at him.

"Well, Dr Simeon, you're out very late tonight." She said. Her defined accent cut through him like a knife. How he hated commoners. They were beneath him and rarely worth his time.

"Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to," a voice behind him said. He turned to see a veiled figure stood just in the shadows. He knew instantly who he was dealing with. "Then I have often wondered about the activities of Dr Simeon and his exceptionally secretive institute." Vastra continued. She took a step out of the shadows and Dr Simeon smirked horribly at her.

"Well I am honoured this evening," he spat "The veiled detective, her fatuous accomplice," he looked up, his voice raised fractionally so his words rang out clear enough to reach Aderyn, still lead on her stomach "and their roof top look out."

Jenny was able to conceal her surprise when Aderyn dropped off of the roof, landing softly in the snow next to her.

Jenny bobbed into a small curtsey "At your service."

Dr Simeon glared horribly at Jenny and Aderyn before turning, once again towards Madame Vastra. "You realise Doctor Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality," he strode towards Vastra. Aderyn's hand darted towards the sword fastened around her waist. But Jenny put her hand gently on Aderyn's arm and shook her head. Aderyn could see how she had shifted her position so she was ready to spring into action. Jenny clearly didn't trust him either. But all Dr Simeon did was lift Vastra's veil "A woman," he spat before turning back to Jenny and Aderyn "Her suspiciously intimate companion."

"I resent your implication of impropriety. We are married." Vastra said, indignantly.

"More then can be said for you, eh dear?" Jenny muttered.

He glared at Aderyn with renewed ferocity "And the prolific bar fighter." Aderyn bowed, keeping her head lifted to maintain eye contact with Simeon, refusing to be stared down. She had too much practice ignoring River's raised eyebrow and hard stare to back down to someone like Dr Simeon.

Madame Vastra walked passed Dr Simeon, scraping her hand across a window ledge, collecting the snow as she went. "Now this snow is interesting. The ice crystals have a low level telepathic field. Almost as though it can detect and respond to thoughts and memories. Memory snow. Snow that learns. I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands don't you think?"

"I think winter is coming. Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. And there's not a thing you can do to stop me." Dr Simeon's voice was calm and almost mocking as his gaze flitted between the three of them. His eyes rested briefly on Aderyn's sword, her fingers still curled around the handle. He knew there was nothing stopping her from drawing the sword right there and then.

"Maybe we can't," Aderyn's voice was equally calm "but I know a man who can."

Dr Simeon sneered at her. "I look forward to meeting him." He walked away, still smirking horribly.

Aderyn's grasp on her sword intensified as he marched away from them. Her hands were red with cold but her knuckles were white with the force of her grip. The only thing that stopped her going after him was that she had no idea what he could have already set in motion.

"The Doctor won't help us. He never helps anymore. You know that." Jenny's voice conveyed the desperation they were all feeling. Aderyn didn't respond. She was still staring straight ahead.

"Pray for a miracle, my dear, because we are going to need him," Madame Vastra put a hand on Aderyn's arm. With a firm but gentle grip she pulled Aderyn's hand away from her sword "Aderyn, please see what you can do."

Aderyn's arm relaxed by her side, but Vastra didn't loosen her hold. "I was hoping a threat would be enough to shake him up a bit. Jenny is right, the Doctor won't help. I will see what I can do, but the Doctor is never interested these days." Aderyn spoke in a low whisper. She pulled her arm from Vastra's grip and stalked away to find the Doctor.

Vastra sighed "He really needs to start paying attention to her before she does something really stupid."

Jenny knew Aderyn well, very well. But Madame Vastra knew the Doctor better. "She's given up on him already. She is not coping and she needs someone who understands how she's feeling. But maybe this could be what they need." Jenny said hopefully. Madame Vastra shook her head.


	4. Silence Boy!

**Okay so this is going to be a story I churn out pretty quickly. This one really hasn't taken me too long to write. Which is good because the next one may take me some time and I can get a head start on it.**

 **Hopefully this is still good enough to keep you interested and hopefully is as good as I've been told the other ones are.**

* * *

Through high tech binoculars, Dr Simeon's progress into the Great Intelligence Institute was monitored. Strax sighed as he lowered the binoculars and turned to the Doctor, who was taking only a half hearted interest.

"They've taken samples from snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Strax commented.

The Doctor bent down and scooped up a handful of snow "This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" he said quietly.

Strax considered this for a moment. His first reaction to things was rarely the same as the average human. But then again, the Doctor isn't human. "A grenade."

The Doctor casually tossed aside the handful of snow, his interest in it quickly vanishing. "A profit," He stood "But that's Victorian values for you." The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the carriage, which was a few feet away from them, rocking gently. Shouting could be heard from inside it. He began to walk towards it.

"I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid." Strax said, walking quickly to catch up with the Doctor's long strides.

"Why?"

"Couldn't we at least investigate?" Strax whined.

"It's none of our business." The Doctor grumbled.

Strax managed to over take the Doctor and stopped in front of him "Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?"

"Granted." The Doctor sighed.

"Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy." Strax said firmly.

The Doctor looked down at him "Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know." He walked around Strax and reached for the carriage door.

"I can see where the boy get's it from now," Strax muttered as he quickly caught up with the Doctor. "But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable."

"I have other things to worry about." The Doctor pulled open the carriage door.

"You should worry about your boy. Been getting into trouble recently." Strax said.

Clara stopped shouting when the Doctor opened the door. She hadn't actually expected him to open it.

"For the last time, Strax. Aderyn is a girl." The Doctor then turned kindly to Clara "Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you."

But Clara wasn't looking at the Doctor "What is that thing?"

"Silence boy!" Strax snapped.

"That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused." The Doctor said.

Strax frowned "Silence girl. Sorry lad."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count."

"Who are you?" Clara stammered.

"That doesn't matter because you are about to forget you ever met me," The Doctor turned conspiratorially to Strax "We'll need the worm." Strax nodded and walked away from them.

"You'll need the what? What worm?"

"Don't worry. It won't hurt," The Doctor smiled. Strax returned quickly, empty handed and looking confused. "Did you get it?" The Doctor asked.

"Get what, sir?"

"I sent you to get the memory worm." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Did you? When?" Strax caught sight of Clara "Who's he?" He then looked around them "Why are we here?" And finally he looked up, a grin spreading across his face "Look sir, it's been snowing." The Doctor rested his head in his hands. It really was going to be one of those days. "You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" He groaned.


	5. That's Why We're Here

Aderyn took her time trying to find the Doctor, hoping she could have figured out what to say to him before she got there. She wasn't usually one to stumble over her words but the Doctor was stubborn. Far more stubborn then she was, well she had got that trait from somewhere. It would be difficult to get his help if he wasn't willing to take an interest. He had taken an interest in nothing recently.

She had been told that the Doctor would be paying a visit to the Great Intelligence Institute. But she knew he wouldn't be doing any investigating. It would be a quick glance to see if it was worth his time. Which it wouldn't be.

Aderyn found an empty alleyway and quickly scaled a building. Standing on the roof she looked as far as she could in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the Doctor's carriage. He had to be here somewhere. She wasn't that far away from the institute, while being far enough away to not be seen. She spotted him a few streets away. Still unable to decide what to say, she decided she'd just wing it and hope for the best.

When she reached him, he was crouching next to the carriage. She could just about see Strax's feet sticking out from underneath it. And, much to her annoyance, the barmaid was leaning casually against a wall, watching the Doctor.

"Can you see it?" The Doctor called out.

"I think I can hear it." Strax said.

Clara giggled. The Doctor turned to her "Don't run away. Stay right where you are."

"Why would I run away?" Clara laughed "I know what's going to happen next and it's funny."

"What's funny?" The Doctor snapped.

"Your little pal for a start."

"He gave his life for a friend of mine once." The Doctor turned back to Strax, bending low to try and catch a glimpse of what he was doing.

"Then how come he's alive?" Clara frowned.

"Another friend of mine brought him back." The Doctor said. The Doctor didn't notice Aderyn climb onto the roof of the carriage. Clara did. She opened her mouth to say something. But Aderyn held her finger to her lips and smiled. She looked over the carriage at the Doctor and Strax's feet.

"I'm not sure his brain made the return trip." She said loudly. The Doctor stood up quickly. He looked at Aderyn, who continued to smile.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay with Vastra," He said bitterly "She's taught you how to creep."

"Well you left me there." Aderyn said quietly. The Doctor's response was cut short when Strax called out.

"Sir, I can see it."

"Ooo, can you reach it? Have you got it?" The Doctor asked, once again crouching next to the carriage.

"Got what, sir?" Was Strax's confused reply.

Clara leant across the crouching Doctor, picking something off the seat of the carriage. The Doctor stood again and she held them out "These are the gauntlets aren't they?"

A confused cry from under the carriage made them all look down "Sir, emergency. I think I've been run over by a cab."

Aderyn took the gauntlets from Clara and slipped off of the carriage. She lightly kicked at Strax's feet "Don't worry Strax. I'll get it." When Strax emerged from under the carriage his eyes were unfocused but he smiled up at Aderyn.

"Good evening Lad. Get what?" He said cheerfully.

With Strax out of the way, Aderyn slid under the carriage and wrestled the gauntlets over her hands. The Doctor crouched low and peered under the carriage at her. "I hear you've been getting into trouble."

"You're doing the parental thing now?" Aderyn snorted.

"You're never around for me to do it." The Doctor retorted.

"I am around. You're not." Aderyn snapped.

"Well, stop it." Aderyn stared at the Doctor, frowning as she crawled out from under the carriage.

"Is that all you have to say about it?" She whispered, aware that Clara was nearby and listening. Aderyn held up a large greyish white worm that squirmed in her grasp. The Doctor handed her a jar.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked as she stuffed the worm into the jar.

"Just take an interest, Spaceman," Aderyn shoved the jar into his hand and turned to Clara "Do yourself a favour, if he tries to get you to touch the worm. Don't."

"What will happen if I do?" Clara asked.

"One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades." Aderyn looked sadly at the Doctor before turning and walking away.

"An interest in what?" He shouted after her. She didn't reply. But when he turned to Clara, a large snowball collided with the side of his face.

"An interest in that," Aderyn shouted "If you don't care about what I'm doing, at least care about what the bad guy is doing. That's what you do isn't it?"

The Doctor turned to Aderyn. The look of anger in his eyes threw Aderyn. He had never looked at her like that before. He usually saved that look for other people, for the people he was trying to stop, the ones that over step the mark, the ones who put innocent people's lives in danger. This caused Aderyn's own anger to rise. She was trying to help. She was doing what the Doctor was meant to be doing. Victorian London had become her home. She wasn't willing to let someone like Dr Simeon ruin the home and safety she had built with Madame Vastra and Jenny.

"It's not my problem." The Doctor shouted, brushing snow from his face and shoulders.

Aderyn stormed up to him and glared furiously. "It's my problem," She hissed. "The snow emits a low level telepathic field. It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories."

Clara stopped listening to them. When Aderyn had started talking about the snow she had remembered the snowman. When she had thought about it, she noticed a snowman appear out of nowhere not far from where they were stood. It was identical to the snowman she had seen earlier.

"Doctor?" She said. But the Doctor wasn't listening.

"This isn't my problem, Aderyn." The Doctor said.

"It's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape." Aderyn continued.

Clara marched up to the Doctor, took him by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing the snowman. He walked towards it, Aderyn trailing behind him.

"Well, that's interesting. Were you thinking about it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Clara replied. Two more snowmen appeared behind them. Then another and another until they were surrounded.

"You can stop thinking about them now." Aderyn said. The Doctor put a hand on Aderyn and Clara's shoulder, pushing them to the floor when one of the snowmen let out an icy breath in their direction.

"Clara, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts. You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you." The Doctor said, as another snowman appeared. But this time closer to them.

"I don't understand." Clara said.

"The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!" Aderyn snapped.

A wave of icy water splashed over them, leaving Aderyn and Clara gasping for breath.

"You could have imagined something warmer." Aderyn stuttered. She stood up straight.

"Will that happen again?"

"If it does, you know what to do." The Doctor said, helping Clara to her feet.

Clara raised an eyebrow "Not if I forget."

"She's got you there." Aderyn taunted, brushing the cold hair from her forehead. The Doctor glared at her and she fell silent.

He sighed and took Clara's arm. He gently led her back to the carriage "Don't come looking for me. Forget about me." He said angrily.

"What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?" She protested.

"Not my problem,"

Over his shoulder, Clara caught sight of Aderyn. She had her arms folded and was glaring in their direction. But the Doctor soon slammed the carriage door closed.

"Strax, take her back where we found her." The Doctor shouted. He stormed away from the carriage. Aderyn followed him.

"You're really not going to help me are you?" Aderyn sighed.

"Over a thousand years of saving the universe and all I've learnt is that the universe doesn't care."

Aderyn fell into step beside him "The universe isn't meant to care. That's why we're here. But last time I checked, you did care."

"Not anymore," The Doctor replied sadly "Those days are over."

They walked in silence for a while, both secretly enjoying the other's company and the odd beauty of London in the snow. When they reached a park they both stopped.

"I'll see you later." The Doctor said quietly. He vaulted the short fence surrounding the park.

"Doctor?" Aderyn called after him. He stopped and turned to face her. "Are you sure you won't help?" He nodded. Aderyn sighed "You may not think it's your problem. But it is mine. This is home and I need to protect it. You can shut yourself away in the TARDIS and act like you don't care. Just remember that down here, some of us do. I'm sure we can handle it. But you mark my words. That woman will be trouble, Doctor." She turned and walked away. She could feel the Doctor's stare. When she was certain he wasn't looking, she turned down a street, heading away from home and towards an inn. She needed a drink.


	6. I'm Not Drunk

Neither the Doctor nor Aderyn had watched the carriage pull away, so neither of them were aware that Clara hadn't been in it. She had followed them as they had walked through London, keeping her distance. She didn't understand them at all. The snow had been nothing to them, like it was the sort of thing they saw on a regular basis. And hadn't Strax (Or whatever the Doctor had called him) referred to Aderyn as the Doctor's boy? And Aderyn said something about being parental? It all made no sense. And who was the Doctor? These questions ran through Clara's mind in a disorganized loop. When the pair had gone their separate ways, Clara was uncertain what to do. Aderyn walked passed her hiding spot, whistling a tune Clara didn't recognise. When she looked at the Doctor, he was stood under a tree, looking around constantly as though making sure no one was around. He then jumped and caught hold of a ladder, that slowly descended. He climbed the ladder and it vanished.

Clara ran over to the tree and looked up. She couldn't see anything in the tree. Not even the Doctor.

It took her a few attempts to jump high enough to catch hold of the unseen ladder. When the ladder had finally dropped, she climbed it quickly, hearing it slide back into place when she had reached the top.

She looked up. There was a long, winding staircase leading up. There was no other way to go so she began to climb the stairs. After a minute she stopped, peering over the metal railings at the snow covered park and few passersby. She waved. But no one had seen her.

"Invisible staircase." She breathed. When she reached the top of the stairs she stepped onto a cloud, which billowed around her in wisps as she walked. Ahead of her was a blue box. It was marked police but it was like nothing she had seen before. She walked around it. It was small. One person would only just comfortably be able to stand in there. She pressed her ear against it and could hear the Doctor whistling a Christmas tune. She knocked on the door then ran around it. After a few seconds the door creaked open.

"Hello?" The Doctor emerged. He began to walk around the box. In a panic, she edged her way around it, making sure the Doctor was behind the box before making a break for the stairs.  
_

Four hours after leaving the Doctor, Aderyn stood staring at the front door of 13 Paternoster Row. She swayed gently as she tried to get the key into the lock. She shushed the key as it clattered to the floor. She really didn't want to wake anyone up. Vastra wouldn't be happy with her. She picked up the fallen key and tried again. This time the door swung open. She looked at the key in her hand. "How did I do that then?" She muttered.

"By making a noise."

"Hello!" Aderyn said, louder then she had been intending. In a fit of giggles she shushed herself.

Jenny grabbed the front of Aderyn's coat and pulled her into the house.

"Look at you," She said in a hoarse whisper "You're drunk. And bleeding."

"I am not drunk." Aderyn bounced off a wall as she made her way to the stairs. Jenny took her arm and half carried her up the stairs.

"Of course not, dear." Jenny sighed.

"I'm not. I'm worse then drunk," Aderyn broke away from Jenny and leant against her bedroom door. The door hadn't been closed properly and Jenny shook her head in exasperation as Aderyn fell through it. "I'm ok." Aderyn slurred from the floor.

Jenny leant against the door frame, her arms crossed, tapping her foot. She had been waiting for Aderyn to get back, knowing that she would probably have gone passed a bar on her way home. "You are so lucky Vastra isn't in right now." She was reminded of a turtle that had been pushed onto its back as she watched Aderyn try, and fail, to roll onto her front.

"And what would she do?" Aderyn said, finally giving up and lying on her back "Actually, don't answer that. I don't trust angry Silurians."

"She will be back soon."

"That's nice dear," Aderyn yawned. Jenny waited. When drunk, Aderyn could be a little slow. Suddenly aware of what Jenny had said, Aderyn managed to stagger to her feet "You've got to help me." She said.

"Why?" Jenny asked, knowing all too well what the answer was.

"Because I told Vastra I wouldn't get drunk again," There was a short pause where Aderyn regarded Jenny's amused smile, trying to figure out what she was forgetting "Oh and I promised I wouldn't get into anymore fights. But most importantly: I'm drunk. I smell like a bar that hasn't been cleaned in three weeks. And I believe there was something very unsavoury in that drink that was chucked over me."

Jenny had found ways of getting Aderyn from very drunk to very sober in a short space of time. In truth she had no idea at all when Vastra would return. But Aderyn was like a tantruming child when she was drunk. And the best way to deal with her was to threaten her with Vastra. Aderyn wasn't scared of Vastra, that much was clear. But it was evident the Aderyn had a lot of respect for the Veiled Detective. Enough respect to panic about disappointing her.

It had was a challenge to get Aderyn from the bedroom to the bathroom without her bumping into walls. But Jenny managed it. Aderyn paid no attention to where Jenny was taking her. That was until she was forced, fully clothed, into the bath and had a large quantity of ice cold water poured over her head. She sat, slightly dazed, in the bath until Jenny threw a towel at her.

"Get yourself into dry clothes then we'll see what the damage is."

"That was not cool." Aderyn gasped. Cold water dripped from her hair and down her back making her shiver. Jenny shook her head and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Aderyn leant back in the bath, suddenly feeling very awake and very aware of everything that had happened. She went over everything that had happened that night. She hadn't intended on getting drunk. Or into a fight. One drink had been the intention. One drink while she gathered some information. She had gone to a bar that was the perfect place to get information. Simeon was up to something and she wanted to know what. The best way to find out was to ask. It was the domestic approach but it had worked. Bars and inns were always buzzing with gossip. You just had to know who to talk to if you wanted the truth. And she believed she had got the truth. The sound of the front door opening made her jump. She leapt from the bath and ran silently down the hall to her bedroom. Vastra was back and she would be in trouble. She changed quickly, trying to remember what it was she had found out.

"You should be in bed." Vastra said as she walked through the drawing room.

"I couldn't sleep," Jenny lied. She tucked a small first aid kit up her sleeve, praying that Vastra didn't notice. "I was just about to go to bed." She walked quickly across the room, believing she had got away with it. She had just reached the door when she realised she hadn't.

"You better see to Aderyn before you go to bed," Vastra said coldly. Jenny turned and frowned at her. "You're a very bad liar, my dear. What is the damage this time?"

"I don't know," Jenny admitted "I haven't had a chance to check yet."

Uneven, staggering footsteps hurried down the stairs. "I see you had to sober her up first." Vastra said.

Aderyn soon stumbled into the drawing room, colliding with the door frame and almost tripping over her own feet.

"He hired people that didn't return. Something to do with snow. Don't know what though. He's done it a few times." She blurted.

Vastra stared at her. Her lip was swollen, her nose a brilliant red and a cut on her head was bleeding. "By the Goddess, what have you done this time? Look at the state of you." She shouted.

"That's not important. I'm fine. I think," Aderyn said desperately "But Simeon is up to something bad. Well, that's obvious otherwise we wouldn't be keeping an eye on him."

"What are you on about?" Jenny asked.

"Simeon. He went into a bar and hired loads of guys to do a job that had something to do with the snow. But they were never seen again. Apparently he's done that more then once. And everyone he's hired is never heard from again."

"And how did you find this out?" Vastra asked.

"Well, sometimes going to bars is a good thing." Aderyn grinned.

Jenny was unable to coerce Aderyn into drinking several glasses of water and a cup of tea. She was convinced she was fine. But a glare from Vastra had done the trick. Aderyn was eventually able to clearly and concisely able to tell them everything she had found out. She saved telling them about her encounter with the Doctor and Clara until the end.

"He's going to be of no help. He doesn't care. We're on our own until that barmaid sticks her nose in." Aderyn said. She had started pacing furiously.

"Well in that case, you will both get some sleep and then you'll go to the inn and see what you can find out about this Clara. If Dr Simeon has indeed been hiring people, only for them to disappear, this certainly requires intervention." Vastra said sternly. Jenny and Aderyn nodded mutely. They both knew they had been given orders. Aderyn knew it wasn't safe for her to disobey. Vastra was very clearly annoyed with her. She fell asleep quickly but her dreams were full of murderous snowmen.


	7. Felix Tyler

Jenny waited patiently outside the inn. It wasn't the done thing for her to go in. She rubbed her hands together and stamped her feet, trying to encourage some of the warmth back into her skin. When Aderyn did emerge from the inn she looked annoyed.

"No good. Apparently she left early this morning. Wouldn't say where she was going or how long she was going to be. But she's not expected back for at least a month." Aderyn stuffed her hands in her pockets. Jenny looped her arm through Aderyn's and they began a slow walk back to Paternoster Row.

Victoria values. Jenny could understand why Aderyn hated them so much. Aderyn was used to a time when women were closely equal to men and had a decent amount of rights. In this day and age Aderyn was inclined to become very frustrated. It was easy for Aderyn to pass as a young man. All it took was some strategically wound bandages, men's clothing and a hat. That was all Aderyn needed to stop being Aderyn Tyler and become Felix Tyler. Jenny envied that ever so slightly. Aderyn was able to get information from people much easier and without having to resort to threats. It was very rare to see Aderyn in a dress or skirt. But she was very aware of the assumptions that people frequently jumped to when Jenny was seen with Aderyn. Victorian London wouldn't be very forgiving if they found out that the Great Detective wasn't just a woman, but a woman married to her chambermaid. And Aderyn's manly appearances had caught people's attention when she had been out shopping with Jenny, or just seen in public with Jenny. So for appearances sake, when Jenny and Aderyn were in public, Jenny would be holding onto Aderyn's far as people were concerned, Jenny had a dashing young gentleman friend and the Veiled Detective was just the Veiled Detective. Reputations were safe and appearances accepted. Victorian values. Aderyn couldn't wait until the world was passed this point.

"So do you think she has anything to do with this?" Jenny asked.

Aderyn shrugged "I think she does now. Unfortunately, she's met the Doctor. So whether anyone likes it or not, we haven't seen the last of her."

"Do you think it's worth trying to talk to the Doctor again?"

Aderyn shook her head "Not yet."

Aderyn made sure they went passed the park. She knew the Doctor probably wouldn't be there, but she had some hope that he would actually descend from his cloud and connect with reality again. But when they got to the park there was a crowd gathered. Jenny and Aderyn pushed through them and saw a young woman stood under a tree, shouting up at it.

"That's her." Aderyn whispered.

"We need to get her back to Vastra. You go ahead." Jenny pushed further through the crowd. Aderyn went the other way, away from the park to Paternoster Row.

Clara had been shouting desperately for several minutes. But either the Doctor couldn't hear her or he wasn't there.

"Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?" A voice said behind her. Clara turned and saw a woman, not much taller then herself, frowning at her with concern.

"I need to find the Doctor. Or Aderyn. I think that was her name. Or his name. I don't really know."

"You best come with me." Jenny said with a smile.


	8. Curiosity

Jenny knew that Aderyn would have been able to get back to Paternoster Row quickly and would have told Vastra they were on their way. By the time they got there, Strax was waiting for them. He took Jenny's coat and looked expectantly at Clara.

"Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat?"

Clara handed over her coat, uncertain of what she had allowed herself to be dragged into. She was lead through to the conservatory.

Madame Vastra was sat in a high backed wicker chair. Aderyn was stood behind her.

Vastra raised an ornate glass to her lips then smiled at Clara over it "There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine." Behind her, Aderyn smiled at the look of disgust on Clara's face.

Jenny bustled Clara over to a seat and stood next to it. "You will be tested by Madame Vastra and Aderyn. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only. Do you understand?"

Clara frowned "Why?"

"Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor, didn't you?" Vastra said.

"Yes."

"And now you've come looking for him again. Why?"

Clara looked up at Aderyn, who was watching her intently. She got the distinct impression that to get anywhere near the Doctor, she would have to go through Aderyn. But she had no idea how she was meant to get the Doctor's help with just one word.

"Take your time. One word only." Jenny said kindly. She really didn't like the way Aderyn was looking at Clara.

"Curiosity." Clara said eventually.

"About?" Aderyn asked.

"Snow."

Aderyn crossed her arms "And about him?"

"Yes."

"What do you want from him?" Vastra asked.

"Help." Clara was getting agitated with the line of questioning coming from two different people. It was confusing. She was unable to even guess who would be the next one to ask a question.

"Why?"

"Danger."

"Why would he help you?" Aderyn was impressed with Clara's rapid answers. But there had only been easy questions so far. It was time to make it difficult.

"Kindness." Clara replied instantly. Aderyn smirked.

"The Doctor is not kind." Vastra said quietly.

Clara raised an eyebrow "No?"

"No. The Doctor is not kind," Vastra said sternly. "He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Clara had been watching Aderyn's reaction to Vastra's words. At the denial of the Doctor's kindness, Aderyn had twitched almost imperceptibly.

"Words." She said.

Aderyn moved around Vastra's chair and sat on the wicker chair next to her. Clara couldn't help but feel that this process was going to get a lot harder. When Aderyn began to talk, she spoke slowly and clearly, choosing her words carefully "He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even. A saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man."

Aderyn snorted "If you say so. I'm feeling generous today I'll allow you two questions that you can answer with more then one word. Firstly, why should we help you?" Aderyn sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. She smiled at Clara. It was an eerie smile.

Clara looked at her in shock, suddenly aware that she recognised Aderyn from somewhere. She just couldn't place where. That smile was so familiar "Because this isn't just about me. You've already decided you don't like me. I can see that much. But I'm not asking for my sake. The children are in danger. As is the whole of London."

Vastra knew that Clara was right. Aderyn didn't like her. But she doubted Clara would ever understand why. Clara had been able to catch the Doctor's attention, whereas Aderyn, his own daughter, had failed. From the corner of her eye, Vastra watched Aderyn's reaction.

Aderyn smirked cruelly "Why should I take your word for this?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Aderyn leant forward in her chair "Because, my dear, you forget yourself. You change your voice too easily. Common one second, prim and proper the next. You work at an inn yet you speak of children. The Doctor walked away from you and yet you followed him. And all evidence suggests you followed him again last night."

Clara didn't respond. She wasn't sure how to. She had answered her two questions with more then one word and yet there was no way she could answer this comment with just one word and convey everything she needed to. Aderyn sat back, once again smirking horribly.

Clara was certain that would be the last time Aderyn would ask her a question. And she was right. As though taking Aderyn's relaxed posture as her cue, Vastra shifted to the edge of her seat. "We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you. But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you."

This was the ultimate test. The Doctor disapproved greatly of the one word test. But Vastra and Aderyn enjoyed watching people squirm as they try to answer the questions. It had so far proven to be an effective means of finding out who were the time wasters, and what would be a waste of their time. Clara was aware that Aderyn was already investigating the snow. After all, she had been there when Aderyn had tried to convince the Doctor to help. But Clara had her own ideas about what was going on. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering.  
_

Aderyn wasn't convinced by Clara. There was the genuine need for help and sincere curiosity. But Aderyn still didn't trust her. Why would she be worried about children if she worked at an inn? And this wasn't just children in general. There had been something more in her eyes when she had spoken about them. She stayed sat in the conservatory. Madame Vastra had been nice enough to give her some time alone. And not even Madame Vastra would dare attempt to get the Doctor involved in a case unless Aderyn said so. And right now they needed to Doctor's help. But Aderyn needed more information.

Vastra wasn't hard to find. She was oddly predictable. Aderyn found her and Jenny in Vastra's chamber, deep in discussion. But they fell silent when Aderyn entered the room.

"Madame Vastra, with your permission I would like to look into something before we appeal to the Doctor...again."

Vastra frowned at her. It was a rare occurrence when Aderyn would ask for Vastra's permission before investigating anything. Though Vastra knew that Aderyn was trying not to annoy her again.

"Of course. But you know the rules." Vastra said.

"I know. Don't worry." And she turned and left before either of them could say anything.


	9. Pond

Aderyn watched Darkover House. She had seen Clara go in and had seen Clara in the garden with two children. So Clara had two jobs then. That wasn't uncommon. Well certainly not to her. But it was a rarity to see someone with two jobs in this day and age. She had followed one of the staff as they had gone about their duties in the town and found out that Clara went by the name Miss Montague. She smartened herself up as much as she could, brushing down her trousers and adjusting her hat, before approaching the door.

When the door was opened, she smiled politely "Good afternoon. I am looking for a Miss Montague. I was told I could find her here."

The butler regarded her with nothing less then complete contempt. "Gentleman callers are required to use the staff entrance, Sir."

"Oh no, my good man. I am here on business. My name is Felix Tyler and I'm calling on behalf of my employer," Aderyn handed him one of Madame Vastra's business cards. "This is a follow up to something Miss Montague assisted us with."

"The Veiled Detective? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No. Not at all. She gave us some information regarding a case we were investigating and we agreed to let her know what was happening." Aderyn smiled broadly at him.

"Very well, sir. If you would be so kind as to wait for a moment. I will consult with Captain Latimer and see if Miss Montague is available." The butler closed the door. She didn't have long to wait before the door was opened and Clara looked at her in shock.

"Good afternoon," Aderyn said, tipping her hat. "I have a few follow up questions in regards to our meeting yesterday."

Clara pulled the door closed behind her "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Somewhere quiet, it transpired, was a walk around the vast garden.

"You'll have to forgive me dropping in like this but we are in need of more information and I didn't know how else to contact you." Aderyn said. She remained polite, though in her head she was shouting 'Ha! Gotcha!'

"What do you need to know?"

"Pond."

Clara pointed across the gardens. Aderyn saw, in the distance a low pond that was still completely frozen over.

"How interesting," She whispered when she had reached it. She crouched next to it and gently tapped the ice "The snow is thawing but the ice is not. What's the story with this pond?"

"The previous governess fell in and drowned. The pond water froze over her and it was some time until she was found."

"Ice that doesn't melt," Aderyn breathed. She stood and turned back to Clara "What are you not telling me?"

"Francesca, the girl I look after, she's been having bad dreams. Nightmares about the governess coming back and going after her."

"Like the snow, the ice has a telepathic field. But it's stronger in the ice. Thank you for your assistance." Aderyn said.

"Is that it? Will you help us?"

Aderyn smiled "Yes. Myself, Jenny and Madame Vastra are already looking into this. And I believe you will have the Doctor's interest. But we'll see," Aderyn's words clearly did nothing to stem Clara's fears. Aderyn sighed "Don't worry. The children will be safe."  
_

Aderyn burst through the TARDIS door, talking before the door was fully open. "Doctor, whether you like it or not I'm asking for help again. This is worse then I first thought."

"Not the snow again." The Doctor huffed, slamming closed a book and dropping it heavily onto the TARDIS console.

"No. This is more then just snow. The barmaid, Clara, we spoke to her. We gave her the one word test." Aderyn said.

The Doctor stood and sighed "That's always pointless."

"Doctor, she said pond," The Doctor looked at Aderyn. "I went to see her today. I spoke to her. It's all very interesting. There's a pond that freezes over and doesn't melt and causes a young girl to have nightmares about the governess that drowned in the pond. It turns out that Dr Simeon is very interested in that pond. Or something in it."

The Doctor looked at her and she saw a familiar glint in his eyes. His interest had been caught.

"Tonight," He said "We make our move."  
_

Aderyn and Strax waited in the carriage. The Doctor had refused to allow Aderyn to go into the Institute with him. He had reasoned it would be easier for him as Simeon was aware of who Aderyn was. When the Doctor returned, he shouted for Strax to drive before he had even closed the carriage door.

"Is that a deerstalker hat?" Aderyn asked.

"I wear deerstalkers now. Deerstalkers are cool."

Aderyn leant forward in her seat and snatched it from his head "Please tell me you did not pretend to be Sherlock Holmes. Dr Simeon knows that Holmes is based on Vastra."

"Shut up. I tried." The Doctor grumbled.

"So what did you find out? Why does Simeon want the ice?"

"It's not the ice he wants. It's what's beneath it he's after."


	10. That's the Way to Do It!

Aderyn watched the Doctor pace along the low wall that surrounded the pond.

"Body frozen in a pond. The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve" He said.

"So what? The snowmen evolve into ice men?" Aderyn stood in the shadow of a tree, leaning against the trunk and smoking a cigarette. The Doctor had chosen to carefully ignore the cigarette.

"Precisely."

Strax approached them, a gun in his hand. "Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades?"

"Grenades?" Aderyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She may have said help." Strax corrected.

"Help with what?" The Doctor asked. He crouched next to the pond, looking at the ice as closely as he could without touching it.

"Your investigation."

"Why would I need help? Who do you think I am?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Strax replied.

"Oh dear, Strax. How many times do I have to say, don't try and be funny. It doesn't suit you." Aderyn groaned.

"Sorry lad."

"I'm the funny one, you're the potato one. Get used to it." Aderyn sighed.

The Doctor looked round at Strax "We're fine. Now go away."

"Yes, Mister Holmes." Strax mumbled as he walked away. The Doctor looked up at the house looming over them. He saw Clara looking down at them from the window. She waved. The Doctor held up his hand, then gave her the thumbs up.

He stared at his hand "Five minutes?" He hissed at it "Why did you say five minutes? We're not staying."

Aderyn laughed and clapped him on the shoulder "Well, it looks like that hand is a regeneration behind still. But we should get up there. Something is going on and everyone in that house is in danger. Even if you're not going. I am." She stamped out her cigarette and wrapped the stub in a tissue that she stuffed into a pocket. This was a beautiful garden. It would be a shame to leave litter.

"Fine." The Doctor sulked. He followed Aderyn as she made her way towards the house.

"So you're coming then?" She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"It's too dangerous for you to do this alone." They stopped and stared up at the building.

"I'm not alone. Vastra and Jenny are here to help me." With alarming speed, Aderyn was able to find foot and hand holds and get up to an unlocked window.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor whispered hoarsely.

"Well what would you do? Knock on the door and tell them they're all in grave danger but not to worry because a stroppy alien is here to help?" Aderyn hissed back.

"I'm not stroppy."

"If you say so dear. Just get the TARDIS."  
_

Clara tucked the children into bed. Digby was cheerful as normal, but Francesca was worried "Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?" she asked.

"Definitely not." Clara smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Because someone's coming to help. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who."

Digby rolled his eyes "Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?"

Clara put her hands on her hips "All my stories are true."

"Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?" Digby said.

"Accounting for my acute sense of time."

"And how you invented fish?" Francesca added.

"Because I dislike swimming alone. But this time it's a story about a man called the Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky, and all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams. And he's got a friend who helps him."

"But I've been having bad dreams." Francesca whined.

"That's because he's been on holiday and his friend has been helping the Veiled Detective. But I am confident he has now returned to work. And as a matter of fact, he's right here," A candle flame flickered as the door began to open. Clara smiled and looked at the door "Aren't you Doctor?"

The door was pushed open. But the Doctor wasn't there. Moving awkwardly and quickly towards them was a tall lady made entirely of ice.

"Bloomin' hell!" Clara shouted. She grabbed the children from their beds and pushed them towards a door, standing firmly in front of them.

"The children have been very naughty." The ice governess shouted. Clara pushed the children through the adjoining door into the school room. She slammed the door behind them.

"What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man." Francesca said.

"Well I was wrong." Clara grimaced. The door was soon reduced to a mess as the ice lady pushed it from it's hinges.

"Where's the Doctor?" Digby pleaded.

"Doctor? Doctor?" They looked round in horror at the Punch and Judy puppet stand that was in a corner. The Judy doll was moving "Doctor Who?" The shrill voice said again.

The Punch doll soon joined Judy. It had something held in it's little wooden hands. It was pointed at the ice governess, who melted.

The Doctor and Aderyn stuck their head through the theatre setting and grinned "That's the way to do it." The Doctor chimed in the classic punch voice.

They climbed out of the theatre set. Aderyn readjusted her jacket with a flourish and looked down at the puddle on the floor "Some people just don't appreciate good theatre." she said dramatically.

"Will she come back?" Clara asked.

"Nah," The Doctor said confidently. He held up his sonic screwdriver "New setting. Anti freeze. She's currently draining through your carpet." The Doctor caught his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie.

"It's cool." Clara said.

"It is very cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said.

"No, Doctor. She means the room." Aderyn said. Her breath misted in front of her. He looked around at them. "It is." He muttered. The carpet began to bulge and rise.

"She's coming back." Aderyn said.

"You really do delight in pointing out the obvious." The Doctor said. He backed away from the rug.

"Yes well someone has to. You don't always pay attention." Aderyn hissed.

"Do you mind? In case you hadn't noticed there is a dead governess made from ice that is unmelting through the carpet." Clara snapped.

"Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you," He ran passed the reforming governess, grabbing the hands of the children "Run!"

For a split second Aderyn hated the Doctor for leaving her to bring Clara. But her mind returned to the issue when the ice governess shouted "That's the way to do it."

"Let's not hang around here." Aderyn grabbed Clara's hand. As the moonlight streamed through the large windows, highlighting Aderyn's angular features, Clara realsied then where she recognised her from.

Clara stopped at the door, wrestling her hand from Aderyn's grip. "I knew I'd seen you before. You're the man from the inn."

"Yes, it's me. But this isn't the time to discuss it." She grabbed Clara's hand again and they followed the Doctor's path. The Doctor was just reaching the bottom of the stairs.


	11. Lizard Woman and Her Wife

"Who the hell are you? What is going on?" Captain Latimer demanded as the Doctor and children ran down the stairs.

"Don't worry everything is fine." The Doctor said quickly.

A maid ran through to the hall "Snowmen, in the garden. They're growing out of nowhere. By themselves."

"Aderyn what have you got up your sleeve?" The Doctor said as Aderyn and Clara ran down the stairs.

"A panic button. We'll have back up in a few seconds."

As though that was a cue, there was a knock on the door. The maid hurried forward to open it. Madame Vastra and Jenny were stood on the other side of the door.

"Good evening. I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife." Madame Vastra said politely.

The maid screamed, turned and ran straight into Strax.

"This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum." Strax said. The maid screamed again and fainted.

"What is going on?" Latimer demanded.

Aderyn whistled loudly "Everybody shut up," She shouted "Vastra, what's happening?"

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." Vastra said, sweeping her cloak from her shoulders and shaking off the snow before entering.

Jenny took her cloak from her "It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates."

"OK," Aderyn said cheerfully "Any questions anyone?"

"What the hell is going on?" Latimer said loudly.

"You know that's the third time you've asked that question." Aderyn frowned.

From the top of the stairs the ice governess shouted "That's the way to do it."

"Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara. Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch." The Doctor said quickly.

"That's the way to do it!" The governess began to make her way down the stairs.

"I'm open to ideas now." Aderyn said.

Jenny pushed passed her and threw a little ball towards the governess. It landed on the step below her, halting her progress.

"Forcefield. Nice." Aderyn smiled.

Strax had wondered away from the packed hall. He now emerged from a room "Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance."

"Right, everyone in there." The Doctor said loudly, ushering people into the study.

"Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again." Vastra whispered.

"I'm not engaging. I'm under attack." The Doctor replied.

"You missed this, didn't you?"

The Doctor smiled at her "Oh shut up."

In the study, Aderyn and Jenny were looking out of the window.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation." Strax said.

"So there's something here they want. " The Doctor mused.

"The ice lady?" Clara said.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. He began to pace.

"Why's she so important?" Jenny asked.

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night the pond didn't." Aderyn said quickly.

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." The Doctor added, just as quickly.

"Winter is coming. Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. That's what Simeon said." Aderyn said.

"Could you both stop doing that? It's very strange." Clara asked slowly.

Aderyn turned back to the window and smiled to herself.

In the quiet hall, the doorbell chimed.

"Stay here," the Doctor said. Aderyn took the short sword that was tucked under her coat and stepped forward to follow the Doctor. "Aderyn, no. Stay here."

"What are you going to do?" Aderyn called after him.

"Make it up as I go along." The Doctor said as he pulled open the door.

"That's not very comforting."

The Doctor turned an arched eyebrow at Aderyn "Well, do you have a plan?"

Aderyn strode over and pushed passed him into the hall "Now that you ask, I do in fact."

The Doctor turned back to the room at large "Stay here."


	12. Smaller on the Outside

When the Doctor pulled the door closed behind him, Aderyn was striding angrily towards the front door. She tucked the sword away and pulled open the door.

"Dr Simeon. How lovely to see you." She said coldly.

Simeon glared at her "Release her to us. You have five minutes." He turned away and Aderyn made several obscene gestures to his retreating back. The Doctor pushed the front door closed and they both turned to face the governess on the stairs.

"What's the plan?" The Doctor asked. But Aderyn was counting under her breath.

"3...2...1."

The study door opened. "I told you to stay there." The Doctor said.

"I didn't listen," Clara said "What's the plan?"

"We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." Aderyn said.

"How do we do that?" Clara asked slowly.

Without looking away from the governess, Aderyn reached into an umbrella stand, taking out a long, black umbrella. "With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?"

"That is your thing." The Doctor chided.

"What is she doing?" Clara whispered frantically.

The Doctor shrugged "Between you and me, I can't wait to find out."

"Allons-y!" Aderyn yelled, then ran up the stairs. She had her sonic screwdriver out before she reached the bottom of the stairs. She deactivated the forcefield. The Doctor and Clara only just reached her before she reactivated it again. They ducked under the arms of the governess as it tried to grab them.

"That's the way to do it."

"Why does she keep saying that?" Clara panted as she ran up the stairs after the Doctor and Aderyn.

"Random mirroring," Aderyn said, stopping at the top of the stairs. "We need to get to the roof."

"This way." Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him along the hall.

"No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job." The Doctor protested. He took hold of Aderyn's arm as he was yanked passed her.

Clara dragged them into a room and threw open the windows. They could see the calm skyline of London. Aderyn longed to be out there, dashing across the rooftops rather then trying to find a way of defeating snow. She scrambled through the window, the Doctor and Clara hot on her heels. Clara looked at her expectantly. The Doctor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite understand why she had felt the need for the umbrella.

"So what's the plan?" Clara asked.

"Who says this wasn't my plan? I mean look at me, I'm an idiot." Aderyn said. She had a devious glint in her eyes.

"You're not. You're clever." Clara frowned.

"But are you?" Aderyn threw the umbrella to Clara, who caught it skilfully "If I've got a plan then what is it? You tell me."

Clara looked down at the umbrella "Is this a test?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied. He was watching Aderyn closely. This really was a test. This barmaid had Aderyn's interest. The glint in her eyes had been upgraded to a smile.

"That's the way to do it." The ice governess was at the window.

"What will it do to us?" Clara asked, moving away from the window.

"Kill us. So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one?" Aderyn demanded.

The governess changed into a flurry of snow and floated through the window pane.

"Yes." Clara said. She threw the umbrella to Aderyn.

"Show me." Aderyn threw the umbrella back.

"Why should I?"

Aderyn's smile widened "Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?"

"If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right here."

"So?"

Clara walked to the edge of the roof, raised the umbrella handle and hooked it over the bottom rung of a concealed metal ladder. She pulled it down. "After you." She smiled.

"Ladies first." The Doctor said.

"I don't know what's up there." Clara said innocently.

"Yes you do." The Doctor replied. He began to climb the ladder, Aderyn close behind him. The governess began to reform into solid ice. Clara looked at it.

Putting on her most professional voice she climbed onto the first rung of the ladder and said "I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight." She tapped the ladder with the umbrella and it began to rise.

"So you can move your cloud? You can control it?" Clara said, following the Doctor and Aderyn up the long staircase.

"No. No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit." The Doctor replied.

Clara risked a glance over her shoulder. "She's following us." She shouted, seeing the ice lady begin it's climb up the stairs.

"That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow." Aderyn said.

"So, barmaid or governess, which is it?" The Doctor asked.

Clara frowned "That thing is after us, and you want a chat?"

"Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed." The Doctor said.

"Your faith in me is astronomical." Aderyn snapped. The Doctor ignored her.

Clara looked down again. She felt like she had been running up the stairs for less then a minute but they were considerably higher up then she would have expected "How did we get up so high so quick?"

"It's taller on the inside." Aderyn said.

They had soon reached the top. Aderyn and The Doctor ran across the cloud without a thought. But Clara stopped "What am I standing on?"

"Super dense water vapour," The Doctor said. He ran back and sonicked the cloud so it drifted across the opening at the top of the stairs "That should hold her for the moment."

"So you really live on a cloud in a box?" Clara breathed, looking around her in child like awe. She had paid little attention to the wonder of the cloud and the stars above her when she had followed the Doctor. Now she really looked around, awestruck by the sight.

"He knows how to sulk." Aderyn said. She swept a hand through the cloud and smiled as it swished around her fingers.

"I'm not sulking." The Doctor said, unlocking the TARDIS door.

"You live in a box!" Clara pointed out.

The Doctor turned to face her "That's no more a box then you are a governess."

Aderyn groaned. He knew how to put his foot in it. Aderyn threw open the TARDIS doors and left them to it.

"Spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station," Clara shouted. The Doctor ducked into the TARDIS and waved his hand for Clara to follow. But Clara hadn't finished. She continued to rant as she walked towards the TARDIS "Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not little." Her voice trailed away as she stepped through the doors.

"You're no taller then five foot one so, I'm sorry but you're little." Aderyn said as she walked around the console.

The Doctor grinned at Clara "It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine."

"It's..." Clara started. She was in shock. The inside of the box was such a size that she couldn't possibly be in the same box.

"Go on, say it. Most people do." Aderyn said.

"It's smaller on the outside." Clara stammered.

"OK, that's a first." Aderyn muttered.

"Is it magic?" Clara asked, gazing around the console room.

"It's easier to say yes," Aderyn smiled "But it's not. It's a kind of ship, I suppose."

"Does it have a kitchen?"

"That's another first." The Doctor said.

"I don't know why I asked that," Clara ran her hands along the wall and began to move to towards the console "It's just, I like making souffles."

There was a deafening clang as Aderyn dropped several bits of equipment in shock "Souffles?"

Clara nodded "Why are you showing me all this?"

"You followed us remember." Aderyn said. She wondered if this is how the Doctor felt. All those times he'd met someone and just known, known they would be the one to travel. Aderyn didn't like Clara. She had developed a dislike for the woman. She would be willing to admit that. But there was something about her. Aderyn knew that someone like this part time barmaid that would be good for the Doctor.

Clara held up the umbrella "You're about half a foot taller than I am. You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for me. Why?"

Aderyn shrugged "I don't know." She picked up the scattered equipment, glanced quickly at the Doctor then turned her back on them, making a show of fiddling and faffing.

The Doctor took the hint. He picked up a key and pressed it into Clara's hand.

"What's this?" Clara asked.

"It's me giving in." He said quietly. He turned his back on Clara, walking over to Aderyn.

Clara stared at the key in her hand. It wasn't in her hand for very long. Something had grabbed her from behind and pulled her. The key dropped to the floor. She screamed.

The Doctor and Aderyn looked. The ice lady had made its way through the cloud. It was dragging Clara from the TARDIS. The Doctor and Aderyn ran. But they were too late, they couldn't run fast enough to catch up. They watched in helpless horror as the governess dragged Clara backwards and tumbled through the opening in the cloud.


	13. Try and Stop Me

There was a scream, long and high pitched, followed by a loud thump and shattering. Vastra and Jenny ran to the window.

"It's Clara." Jenny breathed.

Vastra reached into her pocket and took out a scanner. She pointed it through the window at Clara "She's dead."

"Where did she fall from?" Latimer asked, rushing to the window and looking up "We need to get her inside."

"Those things will kill you." Vastra said sternly, pulling Latimer away from the window and indicating the snowmen that were still appearing in the garden.

"She's hurt." Latimer said loudly.

"She's dead!" Vastra said louder.

There was silence. No one knew what to say. Then a wheezing sound filled the air.

"What's that?" Digby asked.

"He's bringing her in." Vastra said.  
_

The TARDIS materialised around her. But Aderyn knew there was nothing they could do. But she also knew the Doctor wouldn't accept that. He busied himself with the fragments of the ice lady that had found their way into the TARDIS with Clara. Aderyn carried her out of the TARDIS and into the study.

Clara was taken from her and led on a table. She had to resist the urge to run back into the TARDIS and hide. While she had just been investigating the Institute she had felt this was all some kind of game. It had been a welcome distraction from the rut she had got herself into and she never viewed it as something that would be like this. She regretted encouraging Clara to follow her and the Doctor. She would have been such a good travelling companion from the Doctor. Even if she didn't like her, she had to admit Clara had a certain quality that reminded her of Amy and River.

Vastra walked passed her and into the TARDIS.

Vastra would be able to help, wouldn't she? Aderyn thought. That's what Vastra did. She helped. But Aderyn had always believed the Doctor would help. She had been wrong about that.

Strax was using his own medical scanner to check Clara's vital signs. The scanner beeped.

"But the green woman said she was dead." Latimer said.

"This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand," Strax responded. Aderyn cleared her throat and when Strax looked at her, she raised an eyebrow at him. He turned back to Latimer "Try not to worry." He added.

Aderyn inched closer to Clara "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Clara shook her head as much as she could "Don't be. I stood on a cloud and saw the stars. You shouldn't apologise for that."

"That's not what I'm apologising for." Aderyn started.

"Hush now. This isn't a bar brawl you can punch your way out of. You should only say sorry if you planned this."

Aderyn smiled sadly "I can promise you this wasn't part of my plan," she took the TARDIS key that Clara had dropped out of her pocket and closed Clara's hand around it "That was. The Doctor shouldn't travel alone."

"What about you?" Clara asked.

"This is home and I need to protect it."  
_

Vastra watched the Doctor for a few seconds. He was scanning the ice fragments with a frown on his face.

She cleared her throat "Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform."

"No. Not in here." He said without looking at her.

"Then you should be with Clara."

The Doctor looked up at her. She saw anger and fear burning in his gaze "She's going to be fine. I know she is. She has to be."

"Then what about your daughter." Vastra snapped. The TARDIS door opened before the Doctor could answer.

"Doctor, her injuries are severe. That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term..." Strax began.

"Go away." The Doctor barked.

"We'll be there in a second, Strax. How is Aderyn?" Vastra asked.

"Hard to tell with that lad. Gone very quiet though." Strax said. The Doctor glared at him and he backed out of the door.

"It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara. She was in my care." The Doctor whispered sadly.

"No she wasn't. I took the umbrella, I tested her, she was there because of me. Not you." Aderyn said quietly from the door.

"What's the point of blaming yourself?" Vastra asked kindly, putting a gentle hand on Aderyn's shoulder.

"None," The Doctor said standing "Because she's going to live," He picked up a metal lunchbox and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Aderyn and met her gaze for the first time "It's not your fault, Addy. I should have known that water vapour doesn't stop ice." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before leaving the TARDIS.

The Doctor handed the lunchbox to Jenny as he strode from the TARDIS. It rattled slightly and she frowned at it. He walked over to Clara, her eyes were barely open.

"Hey, hello." He said quietly

Clara smiled weakly at him "They all think I'm going to die, don't they?"

"And I know you're going to live."

"Aderyn. She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?"

"If I do, will you come away with me?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well then," The Doctor said as much cheer as he could manage. "Merry Christmas."

He took the lunchbox back from Jenny and stormed into the hall. He ripped open the front door to find Dr Simeon stood there. He held up the lunchbox "I have in my hand a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office." He slammed the door and headed for the TARDIS.

Any hopes he had of going in alone were quickly crushed when Aderyn and Vastra ran into the TARDIS behind him.

"You're staying here, Aderyn. It's too dangerous." He snapped.

Aderyn strode up to the console and forced him to meet her gaze. "Try and stop me." She said. There was no malice in her voice, no anger. But there was hope. The Doctor smiled at her sadly and nodded. Aderyn pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS dematerialised.


	14. The Institute

The massive globe that stood in the middle of the room was still and silent. The Doctor scanned it.

"Not very active today." He said. He sat in a chair by the desk and put his feet up.

"What do we do now?" Aderyn asked, circling the globe.

"We wait." The Doctor said.

When Dr Simeon returned to the Institute, he wasn't surprised to find the Doctor there. He was surprised to see Vastra and Aderyn, but he didn't show it. Surprise was weakness and he was not weak.

"Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out. Which is only to be expected, considering who he really is." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"You promised us something. Have you brought it?" Simeon demanded.

Aderyn held up the lunchbox.

"I do not understand these markings." A deep voice boomed. It came from the globe. As the voice had spoken, snow was kicked up and around the globe.

"A map of the London Underground, 1967. Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel." Aderyn said casually.

"Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form," The Globe said. The Doctor stood, his hands behind his back. He held tightly to his screwdriver, activating it then twisting it through the settings. As the Globe continued to speak, it's voice took a different pitch that gradually became higher "The Governess is our most perfect replication of humanity."

"What's happening to it's voice?" Vastra asked slowly.

"Just stripping away the disguise." The Doctor said smugly.

"No, stop! Stop that. Cease, I command you." The Globe protested.

Aderyn stared at it, open mouthed "It sounds like a child."

"Of course it sounds like a child. It is a child. Simeon as a child. The snow has no voice without him." The Doctor started to pace in front of the desk.

"That's why it was so quiet?" Vastra muttered.

"How long has the Intelligence been talking to you, Dr Simeon?"

Dr Simeon sighed "I was a little boy. He was my snowman. He spoke to me."

"But the snow doesn't talk, does it? It's just a mirror," Aderyn said uncertainly. She looked at the Doctor for confirmation and he nodded encouragingly. "It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear."

"Exactly," The Doctor said. He patted Aderyn on the shoulder as he paced passed her "You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look, look what it became."

"I don't quite follow." Vastra said.

"It's a parasite feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man. Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values and something terrible is born." Aderyn said. She threw the lunchbox onto the desk.

"We can go on and do everything we planned." The globe said.

"Oh yes and what a plan," Aderyn spat bitterly "A world full of living ice people. Oh dear me, how very Victorian of you."

"What's wrong with Victorian values?" Simeon snapped.

Aderyn sighed "Where do I start? You could say I'm not from round here. I've seen what Victorian values become."

"And what is that?" Simeon took a cautionary step closer to the desk.

"Better. I point and laugh at Victorian values," Aderyn said. As Simeon reached out for the lunchbox, Aderyn slid it away from him "Are you sure?"

"I've always been sure."

Aderyn shrugged and slid the box back towards Simeon. Without looking in it, he opened it and put his hand inside. The memory worm sank its teeth into his hand. Simeon staggered backwards and crashed to the floor.

"I'm glad you think you're so sure, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host. Without you, it will have no voice. Without the governess, it will have no form," The Doctor said. He looked up at the globe "You've got nothing left to mirror any more. Goodbye."

The Globe was, once again quiet and still. The three of them stared at the figure of Simeon on the floor.

"It's almost sad isn't it?" Aderyn muttered. She sighed and looked up at the globe. It's stillness didn't remain. Within seconds, the snow began to dance around the globe once again.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?"

"How is that possible? You don't have anything to mirror." Aderyn said. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Simeon, who had begun to stir.

"But you were just Doctor Simeon. You're not real. He dreamed you. How can you still exist?" The Doctor shouted at the Globe.

"Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet now I pull the strings! I tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me. I fill him now." The Globe roared. Dr Simeon staggered back to his feet. His skin was an icy blue and flecked with frost. He knocked Madame Vastra and the Doctor to the floor and grabbed at Aderyn. She kicked out pointlessly as the ice cold fingers tightened around her neck and she was lifted from the floor.

Vastra got quickly to her feet. She charged at Simeon, sending him flying. But he still had a grip on Aderyn, who was dragged to the floor with him. As Aderyn hit the floor she felt the Simeon loosen his grip. She felt hands on her shoulders and was dragged backwards. The Doctor then lifted her to her feet.

Aderyn still hadn't caught her breath when she was knocked to the floor again. Her head connected with the desk on her way down and the room went a fuzzy shade of black. Vastra rushed at Simeon, her sword drawn. Simeon was advancing on the Doctor, he turned and knocked Vastra's sword from her hand. He the grabbed hold of her throat, holding her at arm's length.

"Winter is coming!" He shouted. He reached out his other hand, taking hold of the Doctor's jaw.

The cold was instantaneous and disarming. The Doctor's breaths were laboured and his insides burned with cold as tendrils of ice crept down his throat.


	15. Run You Clever Boy And Remember

The atmosphere at Darkover House was sombre. Latimer approached Clara uncertainly. She looked at him through half closed eyes.

"Captain Latimer. Your children. They're afraid. Hold them."

Latimer looked around at the children. Jenny was doing her best to comfort them. Francesca was clinging desperately to her arm and Digby was shifting nervously next to her.

"It's not really my area." Latimer blustered.

"It is now." Clara said slowly. A single tear ran down her check and the tiredness took over. She closed her eyes.  
_

As quickly as the cold had come, it vanished. Aderyn had staggered to her feet and grabbed the back of Simeon's jacket. She pulled him roughly away from the Doctor. He let go of Vastra as he stumbled and tried to stay upright. His movements became slow and jerky as he turned back to them.

"What's happening?" Vastra coughed.

"The globe," Aderyn gaped "It's turning to rain. All of the snow." Simeon dropped to the floor and ceased to move. Vastra approached him cautiously.

"He's dead. How?"

"The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else." He threw open the window and the three of them, in one perfectly synchronised movement, stuck their hands out and collected some of the rain. Aderyn dipped her finger into it and let a drop fall on her tongue. She grimaced.

"Salt water." Vastra said, pulling a face and wiping her hand on her trousers.

"No," The Doctor whispered "It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow. A whole family crying on Christmas Eve." They all turned and ran back to the TARDIS.  
_

Strax was waiting for them as soon as the TARDIS materialised.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only." He said quickly as the Doctor and Aderyn ran from the TARDIS.

"We saved the world, Clara, you and me. We really, really did." The Doctor said as soon as he reached Clara. Aderyn hung back. She was close enough to hear what was being said. But she knew the Doctor had liked Clara. And for some reason he did insist on blaming himself. It wasn't his fault. Aderyn had been the one to encourage Clara to follow. Aderyn had been the one to make sure the Doctor was involved.

"Are you going back to your cloud?" Clara asked.

"No," The Doctor looked up at Aderyn briefly "No more cloud."

"Why?"

"It rained." The Doctor smiled down at Clara.

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Anything." The Doctor replied quickly.

"Thank Felix Tyler for me. The inn was nice when he was there. The Doctor's boy is a good lad." She smiled weakly.

The Doctor looked up at Aderyn questioningly. A single tear trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away and nodded. "I'll do that." He said.

"Run," Clara breathed "Run, you clever boy. And remember."

The clock chimed midnight. Clara's eyes closed and her breaths stopped.

"It's Christmas. Christmas Day." Digby sniffed. Jenny put a hand on his shoulder.

Aderyn walked towards the window. She leant against the wall staring out over the garden. There were no more snowmen. The rain had washed them away. She jumped when a hand was placed on her back. But it was just Vastra trying, in her own way, to be comforting.


	16. You Watch Me Run

There was always an inn open on Christmas day. The one Aderyn made her way to was one she knew she could be left alone in. The bar was full of people who were alone on Christmas day. She found a quite corner and got drunk. Drunk was the intention, but after about an hour she had left drunk far behind and was fast approaching something worse. She knew Vastra wouldn't be happy but she could hide herself away in the TARDIS until she sobered up.

When they had left Darkover House, the Doctor had gone straight back to the TARDIS. Aderyn had made an excuse and gone for a walk around London.

She was now sat in a moody silence, staring at the remainder of her drink. A polite cough made her look up. A short, nervous looking man was stood in front of the table.

Aderyn eyed him suspiciously "Can I help you?"

"Are you Felix Tyler?" he asked.

"Depends on who wants to know." Aderyn replied bitterly.

"There is a young woman outside. She said she wants you to go home."

Aderyn sighed "Does this young woman have a name?"

"She knew you'd ask that. She told me to say the wife," the man smiled nervously "In trouble with the missus?"

Aderyn finished her drink in one mouthful and stood up "You could say that," She pulled her coat on and reached inside the pocket. She gave the man a handful of coins "For your troubles. Merry Christmas." She then walked from the inn. When she got outside Jenny was waiting for her. Aderyn automatically put her hands in her pockets and found an odd comfort in Jenny looping her arm through her's.

"How much trouble am I in?"

Jenny smiled at her "None. Vastra will let you off this time. She does understand."

Once they got back to Paternoster Row, Aderyn went straight to the conservatory. She dragged one of the wicker chairs into the back garden and sat heavily in it. Jenny sat on a metal garden chair. They watched the sunrise in silence. Once the pinkish red glow filled the sky, Jenny fetched a pot of tea and Aderyn pulled a battered cigarette packet from her pocket.

When Jenny returned with the tea tray, there was also a neatly wrapped present on the tray. Jenny passed it to her. "Well, it was Christmas day." She then walked back into the house and went about her normal, day to day tasks.

With everything that had been going on, Aderyn had forgotten all about Christmas. The present, as usual, was from both Jenny and Vastra, with Vastra's name added to the bottom of the card as though it were an afterthought. It was a TARDIS blue waistcoat. The lining had been painstakingly embroidered with TARDISes, swords and clock faces. Wrapped in the waistcoat was a pocket watch. It was silver with the initials AOT engraved on the back. She scooped up the presents, stubbed out her cigarette and ran up to her room. She had bought Vastra and Jenny's Christmas presents a couple of months ago. She just hadn't wrapped them yet. And rather stupidly, she'd put them somewhere for safe keeping. Looking around her room, she sighed "Let the hunt begin."  
_

Jenny, Vastra and the Doctor stood in the shade of a tree, as nearby the family mourned. Aderyn had shouted an excuse through her bedroom door, so she hadn't come with them to the funeral. There hadn't been many people there. Now they waited for the Latimers to leave so they could pay their own last respects.

"And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?" Vastra asked.

The Doctor shook his head "No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form."

When the family moved away from the grave, Francesca turned and spotted them. She waved at Jenny, who smiled and waved back.

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Jenny said as they walked to the grave.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Vastra added.

The Doctor crouched next the grave and placed a small bunch of brightly coloured flowers on it.

"I never knew her full name," His breathed as he caught sight of the name engraved on the headstone. He stood quickly "I need to find Aderyn. Where is she?"

"At home," Vastra said "But she wasn't in a good mood."

"That doesn't matter. I need to find Aderyn then we need to find Clara."

"Clara? But Clara died. What are you talking about, Doctor?" Vastra demanded. The Doctor had already started to run, dodging between the gravestones.

"It was Souffle Girl again," He called over his shoulder "I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice. The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!"  
_

Aderyn had resumed her seat in the back garden when the Doctor ran through the house calling her name.

"What do you want?" Aderyn shouted.

The Doctor followed the sound of her voice. "Something's going on. Something impossible."

Aderyn blew a smoke ring and stared at him, expecting him to continue. When he didn't she sighed "That's nothing new when you're involved."

"That barmaid," He said excitedly "Close your eyes and remember her voice." Aderyn raised an eyebrow "Go on," He urged. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Now I'm going to tell you her name."

Aderyn opened one eye "I know her name."

"Her full name. Clara Oswin Oswald."

Aderyn's eyes snapped open "Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. It can't be Souffle Girl."

"I know but think about it. That voice. The same voice." The Doctor said.

"Run you clever boy and remember," Aderyn breathed. The Doctor frowned "That's what she said. And that's what Oswin Oswald said." The Doctor could hear undisguised excitement in Aderyn's voice.

He held out his hand and grinned. Aderyn put out her cigarette, took his hand and ran after him into the TARDIS. The Doctor and Aderyn ran around the console, each pressing buttons and flicking switches.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. You watch me run." The Doctor said. He slammed his hand onto the console and the time rotor whirred.  
_

When Jenny and Vastra returned to Paternoster Row, Aderyn and the Doctor were gone. But on the desk in Vastra's chamber was a neatly wrapped package. Inside it was a framed, beautifully detailed drawing of Jenny and Vastra. Vastra smiled at it and propped it up on her desk. There was a card. It was unsigned but Vastra knew exactly who it was from. The message on the inside simply said 'Thanks for everything.'

When Jenny retreated to the kitchen to make tea she found a parcel waiting for her. The card declared it to be her christmas present from Aderyn. Aderyn always knew what people would want. And for Jenny, it had been an easy thing. The present was a few gadgets that Aderyn had put together and Jenny had admired. Gloves with scanners built into them and a set of two beautiful daggers that were, as the instructions claimed, a 'little bit sonic'. There was fun to be had finding out how sonic they were.


	17. I've Found Her

As was always with the Doctor, he had become too distracted by other adventures to look for the mysterious Clara. He had been enjoying spending time with Aderyn. It was too much like old times. They ran and laughed and beat the bad guys. By the time the Doctor had taken Aderyn home, she had forgotten all about Clara.

But the Doctor hadn't. He found her. Clara was now sat, comfortably, in a chair in the console room. He looked up from the console at her every now and then, not quite believing he had found the impossible girl. He pressed buttons on the console keyboard and then leant back, waiting. He watched the scanner screen as it declared that his message had been sent.

Aderyn dug around distractedly in her bag. She had just heard her phone trill a happy tune as she had received a message. But now she was having trouble finding it. She was sure it was here somewhere. For all her digging, she was certain that it would be nothing interesting. The only people she ever got messages from was River or Amy. And Amy wouldn't be able to message her anymore and she knew for a fact that River was busy today. When she finally found her phone, buried under old receipts, she smiled at it. The message was from the Doctor. Her smiled turned to a frown. The message said 'I've found her.' After a minute of trying to figure out who he could possibly be referring to, she remembered the reason she had left Paternoster Row with the Doctor. He had obviously found Clara. She sent a quick message back and waited.

The TARDIS scanner beeped. Clara looked up at the Doctor. He was staring thoughtfully at the console.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you see travelling with me as a long term thing?" He asked quietly without looking up.

"Yes. I can't go back to a normal life after everything you've shown me." Clara frowned.

The Doctor looked at Aderyn's message. 'Come get me'. He looked up at Clara and smiled.

"In that case, there's someone very important I think you should meet."

"Who's that?" Clara walked over to the console, catching a quick glimpse of Aderyn's reply before the Doctor started setting their course.

"My daughter." The Doctor replied.

Although she had a lot she needed to do, it was curiosity that had made Aderyn want to meet Clara. She didn't expect her to be anything like the two people they had previously met. Neither Oswin or Clara had been the same, except for the voice and the last words. But maybe this Clara would be as good as the other two had been. She could only hope for that. The Doctor shouldn't travel alone.

She waited impatiently. She paced frequently and jiggled her leg constantly when she was sat down. There was a certain amount of trepidation about meeting Clara. She had no idea whether Clara would know anything about meeting them before. Oswin had saved their life in the Asylum and had given Aderyn hope for the Doctor in Victorian London. Now, she had no idea what to expect. But her hopes were high.

When she heard the comforting whoosh of the TARDIS, she felt a surge of happiness at the prospect of seeing the Doctor again. She forced herself to walk down her garden instead of running. And she wondered with excitement and anticipation what great adventure the Doctor was going to take her on.

When she entered the TARDIS, she only caught a quick glimpse of Clara before the Doctor was at her side.

"There's my Little Bird," The Doctor said happily, picking Aderyn up and spinning her around. When he put her down again, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Aderyn, this is Clara Oswald," Clara politely, but uncertainly, held out her hand. Aderyn shook it.

"Clara," The Doctor continued "This is..."

"Aderyn Oswin," Clara said "Sorry, I've read all of your books. I'm a massive fan."

"It's Aderyn Tyler. Oswin is my middle name." Aderyn corrected.

The Doctor smiled. Well, if Clara was a fan of Aderyn's books then that should help them along a bit. He really wanted Clara and Aderyn to get along.

"So what's the plan, Spaceman?" Aderyn asked, leaning against the console. The TARDIS wheezed cheerfully at her.

"No, don't call me that," The Doctor whined "I thought we could just hang out in the TARDIS."

Aderyn arched an eyebrow "You want to be domestic? No running for our lives or trying to figure out what the bad guy is up to?"

"Not today."

Aderyn slumped "You really know how to take the fun out of life."

"You mean hang around in here all day?" Clara asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" The Doctor said, exasperated.

"I could do this at home." Aderyn said.

"Your ship doesn't exactly like me." Clara said. The Doctor saw Aderyn smirk.

"Well, you could try talking to her?" The Doctor suggested.

"I'm not talking to your ship." Clara scoffed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Take the wheel then. Well It's not really a wheel. But you can take her for a spin," Aderyn frowned at him. But as usual, he ignored her clear dislike of his idea.

"I'll make it easy. I'll shut it down to basic mode for you." The Doctor walked around the console and pressed a few switches.

"Basic. Because I'm a girl."

"No." the Doctor protested.

"No, so the TARDIS will actually do what you tell her to. She's a bit stubborn." Aderyn said. The Doctor shot her a warning look.

Aderyn watched grumpily as the Doctor handed the controls over to Clara. So this was Souffle Girl. She had expected someone a bit more...spectacular. Oswin Oswald had been fearless. Clara Oswin Oswald had been, annoying yes, but also gutsy and a little bit likeable. But this Clara Oswald. She disliked her already. This tiny woman was the reason she hadn't seen the Doctor in months. And what was so great about her? Aderyn had yet to figure that out. Well, there was the fact that she had died twice. And here she was again. But would she die this time?


	18. Flying Lesson

Aderyn paid little attention to Clara's flying lesson. She had retrieved a book from her room and pretended to be reading it. In reality, she was just trying to hide her disappointment at that fact she would be stuck in the TARDIS all day. She had really hoped for some wild, daring day out so she could really get a chance to see what Clara was like. She had felt some minor dislike towards Clara. The TARDIS was uncertain about Clara. That was clear. And that made Aderyn feel nervous. For a time machine, the TARDIS was ridiculously clever.

Her attention was drawn away from her internal grumblings when the TARDIS shuddered, lurched then fell silent and dark.

"What did you do?" Aderyn snapped.

"Nothing. I swear." Clara panicked. The Doctor paced around the console, fiddling with switches and the scanner.

"All the electrical impulses are jammed. I can't get the shields back up." He said as he paced around the console. In the dark of the TARDIS, no one saw the glare Aderyn shot in Clara's direction.

"So we're completely vulnerable?" Aderyn said.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor said. He struggled to flip a lever. Putting all his weight behind it, he finally moved it. But the console then sparked and fizzed and the TARDIS lurched dramatically. Clara and the Doctor were thrown away from the console. Clara collided with Aderyn, who was sent crashing into the railings. Her back cracked loudly as her spine connected with the railings.

"What is happening?" Aderyn roared as the TARDIS continued to lurch and small fires sprang into life around the console.

"Magnetic hobble-field. We're flying right into it." The Doctor took hold of Aderyn as she tired to pull herself towards the console.

"Please tell me there is a button you can press to fix this." Clara said as she clung to the railings.

"Oh yes, a big friendly button." Aderyn snapped.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm." The Doctor siad pointedly.

"It's always the time for sarcasm." Aderyn hissed.

Clara looked down as something rolled into her feet. It was a small but wide cylindrical device. She scooped it up. She dropped it almost immediately as her palm began to hiss and burn.

Something within the TARDIS exploded. All hope of staying upright was soon diminished as the TARDIS lurched so violently that Aderyn and the Doctor were thrown away from the console.


	19. Salvage Hunters

Three men watched the progress of the TARDIS as it was pulled into the salvage ship. They headed straight for it as it was deposited into the loading bay.

"Is it some kind of escape pod?" Tricky mused. Bram shrugged. The TARDIS was lead at an angle on top of a pile of wires. Bram scaled the wires and stood on top of the TARDIS doors. He brought a large hammer down on to the doors, trying to break them open. The hammer bounced back, leaving the doors unscathed.

Gregor threw a device to Bram "Blast it." He instructed.

"No," Tricky said suddenly. The other two men jumped at his sudden outburst. Tricky put his hand on the TARDIS "It's like she's alive. She's suffering. I can feel it."

Gregor turned a furious stare at Tricky. Although he had his uses, Tricky the android could prove to be, well, tricky. "That's just robot-rant."

Bram shook his head and stepped off of the TARDIS "No, he's right. Looks like there is a fuel line broken."

Gregor sighed "Alright then. No salvage today. Put it back." Tricky and Bram scrambled back from the stricken TARDIS.

Gregor headed for a control unit. But once again, Tricky made him and Bram jump violently "Wait, there's something there," Tricky's mechanical eye zoomed into the wires lying under the TARDIS. From behind it, he could just about see feet sticking out. "Somebody's under that thing. The crew were on board when we brought her in."

Gregor walked back over to them and pulled them both into a huddle "Right, if anyone asks," He whispered "The ship was busted when we brought it in."

None of them noticed the Doctor stand and walk over to them. He leant in close to the three men "It's rude to whisper. Hi, I'm the Doctor," He whispered. The three men jumped and stared at him. The Doctor looked at the name tags on Gregor and Bram's overalls "So you are Van Baalen, and Van Baalen. That's going to get confusing later."

Gregor composed himself quickly "We found you drifting." He said.

"Your ship was junked up pretty bad." Bram added.

The Doctor looked from one man to the other. Gregor was short, slim and sly looking. Bram, on the other hand, was large and bulky. He looked more like hired muscle then a salvage hunter. The Doctor smiled politely at them.

"What broke my ship was a magno-grab. I found the remote in your pocket. What are the chances? Outlawed in most galaxies. This little beastie can disable whole vessels unless you have shield oscillators," He stopped talking and slapped his forehead "Which I switched off so Clara could fly. Her and Aderyn are still on board." He turned quickly and looked at the TARDIS, feeling a pang of misery as he looked at the poor TARDIS. He took a step towards it, but Tricky grabbed his arm.

"No, wait, your pod is leaking fuel. If people are still in there, they're dead."

Without saying a word, the Doctor turned to a set of lockers and walked resolutely towards them. He took a respirator out of one.

"We can open the doors for a second, reach in and pull them out." Gregor said sympathetically.

"Believe me, we can't," The Doctor walked back over to the TARDIS and climbed up to it. "Now please, help me get them out."

Gregor considered the Doctor for a moment "What sort of fee are we talking?" He said eventually.

"What if I can guarantee you the best haul you've ever had? Right behind those doors is the salvage of a lifetime," The Doctor mentally cursed himself as he carried on "If you help me get them out, you get it all. The whole ship for scrap."

Gregor turned back to Bram and Tricky. "Get your gear." He ordered. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.


	20. Bad Decision

The TARIDS was down to the red glow of emergency lighting. Clara could feel a pressure on her torso and legs. When she opened her eyes, she realised she was partially buried underneath a sheet of metal. She pushed it aside and sat up. Looking around she saw that she was in one of the many corridors and she was by herself. She decided to try and find the console room. She stood and headed down a corridor. The first door she came to was closed. There was a red flashing light above it.

"Red flashing light...means something bad. Get out of here fast? Or possibly, whatever you do, don't open this door," She muttered to herself. She pressed the door release and somewhere in the corridor beyond, something exploded. "Bad decision." she said. She turned and fled down the corridor as a wall of flame shot towards her. She turned down another corridor and pushed her way through an unlocked door, slamming it closed behind her.


	21. Salvage of a Lifetime

The Doctor watched the salvage hunters preparing. More specifically, he watched Tricky.

"Since when does an android need a blast suit and a respirator?" He asked.

"Flesh coating," Bram said quickly "He'd burn up like the rest of us."

"No fear, no hate, no pain." Tricky pulled his respirator over his face and walked towards the TARDIS.

Pulling on his own respirator, the Doctor followed. But he was still unconvinced by Bram's explanation. The Doctor climbed onto the TARDIS.

"Salvage of a lifetime?" Gregor looked up at the Doctor, still disbelieving.

The Doctor crouched down and slide the TARDIS key into the lock "I feel pretty confident I can deliver on that," He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "As Aderyn would say: Allons-y." He dropped into the TARDIS.

Despite the TARDIS lying on it's side, Bram, Gregor and Tricky were surprised to find themselves perfectly upright when they followed the Doctor. The Doctor headed straight for the console, pacing nervously around it.

"I don't get it. I thought she was lying on her side." Gregor said. He stared around the console room in disbelief.

"The TARDIS is special. She has her own gravity. I'd explain if I had some charts and a board pen." The Doctor said distractedly.

"It's... it's bigger..." Tricky stammered.

"On the inside. You know I get that a lot," The Doctor muttered impatiently. He flicked a switch and the thick black smoke was pulled quickly through the vents. He pulled off the respirator. The others followed suit. The Doctor began to walk slowly around the console room, muttering as he went. "They were both right here. Where the hell did they go?"

"How big is this baby?" Bram asked.

Glad of the opportunity to show off, the Doctor smiled "Picture the biggest ship you've ever seen. Then forget about it. This ship is infinite." He ran back over to the console and busied himself with it.

"It could take us hours to find them." Gregor said.

"Days. Plus the whole place is toxic. They could be dead by the time I reach them. They could be dead already. But here's the mission. We have an hour to find them." The Doctor said.

"We? We have an hour?" Gregor snapped.

"You're my guys for this. That's now the deal. We find them in an hour or," He flicked a switch on the console "The ship blows up. I've just activated the TARDIS self destruct sequence." He watched as panic flashed across the faces of the salvage hunters.

"You'll kill us all. And the girls." Bram shouted.

"Never get into a spaceship with a madman. did no one ever teach you that?" The Doctor said sternly. His hand hovered over the countdown controls "should we try for 30 minutes?" He pressed a button and the countdown appeared on every screen. It flicked from one hour to thirty minutes.

"They'll die even quicker now." Gregor panicked.

"Salvage of a lifetime," The Doctor said calmly "You meant the ship. I meant Clara and Aderyn."


	22. Very Ow

Clara stumbled through the TARDIS corridor. She had never been this far into the TARDIS before. There were far more rooms then she had ever thought possible. She heard a low growl from somewhere behind her and blindly ducked into one of the rooms. She leant against the door as she heard footsteps shuffle passed. She looked around the room, hoping to find something she could use as a weapon. There was definitely something else in the TARDIS. She picked up a long, black umbrella, but put it down quickly. That wasn't quite what she was after. She was admiring the array of small models and various trinkets that loaded the shelves, when a quick movement caught her attention. There was something in the room with her. She threw open the door and ran.  
_

Aderyn groaned and sat up. "Ow, very ow." She muttered. She was still in the TARDIS, but she couldn't quite pinpoint where she was. The best thing to do would be to find the Doctor. The Doctor would know what to do. She pushed herself to her feet. There was little light in the corridor, but Aderyn's night vision had always been exceptional. Before she went anywhere, she had to know where she was right at that moment. She opened the door closest to her. Though the TARDIS was prone to relocating and remodelling the rooms frequently, there were a few rooms that were always in the same place. Mostly the bathrooms. And it was a bathroom she found now. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water. As she patted her face dry, she caught a reflection in the mirror above the sink. It had been human, but not at the same time. She froze. Whatever it had been, hadn't realised she was there. She peered out of the bathroom and looked up and down the corridor. It had gone. She should leave too. If the TARDIS had been damaged then it could only be a matter of time until it's occupants were no longer safe. Find the Doctor and get out. That's what she had to do. Oh, and she should make some effort to find Clara. It was likely she'd be with the Doctor but it was just as likely she'd have been separated or wondered off. If Aderyn had ended up this far away from the console room, then there was a high possibility that Clara would be too. OK, change of plan. Find Clara and the Doctor then get out. She headed off down the corridor and came across a dead end. She sighed and out her hand on the wall "Not that way then." The TARDIS wall vibrated weakly in response. She headed back the way she came.

When she was a safe distance away, the dead end vanished and something lumbered up the corridor. It moved in a slow, twitching motion. It's eyes burned red and embers shot from it's mouth as it let out a groan.


	23. The Library

The Doctor lead the way down the TARDIS corridors, the three salvage hunters not far behind. The sonic screwdriver was clutched tightly in his hand. They were already deep into the maze of corridors and halls, but so far there had been no sign of Aderyn or Clara. He knew Aderyn would be safer then Clara. Aderyn knew the TARDIS as well as the Doctor. But if the two of them had been separated, then the task of finding them would be far more difficult. Whatever turbulence the TARDIS had been subjected to had been enough to throw the Doctor from it. He just hoped that the two women had not ended up too far from the console room. The safest place within this ship would be wherever the nearest exit was. And the only exit was the front door. The TARDIS would look after Aderyn. The TARDIS always looked after Aderyn. But he had a feeling that Clara had been right. The TARDIS wasn't sure about Clara. Aderyn had picked up on that. The Doctor had seen the uncertainty and mistrust in Aderyn's eyes when she had looked at Clara. And the Doctor wasn't sure if that would be enough to stop her making the effort to find Clara if the pair had been separated. He had picked up a communicator from the TARDIS console in the hopes that he would be able to reach Aderyn. He sonicked it every few minutes in the hope that he would be able to pick up the signal from Aderyn's mobile phone. But so far he had got nowhere with it.

He looked over his shoulder at the three men behind him. They really were the best chance he had of finding them.

Gregor was lagging behind. He had a small, hand held scanner that he kept held out in front of him. He glanced up at the Doctor to make sure he wasn't being watched before looking down at the scanner again.

"Report. What's on board this thing?" He said quietly.

The scanner let out a small beep and then told him "Dynomorphic generators, conceptual geometer, beam synthesiser, orthogonal engine filters." This really was going to be the salvage of a lifetime. But he couldn't risk loosing it all by having the ship self destruct before they could get their hands on any of it.

He ran to catch up with the others, a plan forming.

"I think we should split up. It's our best chance of finding the girls. You know it is." He said quickly.

The Doctor looked at his watch. Too much time had passed since they had set out to look for them. He sighed "Don't touch a thing. The TARDIS will get huffy if you mess."

"Tricky, you go with him. Bram will come with me," Gregor said diplomatically "Keep in radio contract," Tricky nodded and walked quickly to catch up with the Doctor. When he was certain the Doctor was out of earshot, Gregor turned to Bram "Get back to the console. Strip it apart. All right?"

Bram nodded and headed back along the route they had taken. Gregor went down a random corridor, still holding the scanner in front of him.  
_

Clara continued her run along the corridors, taking as many turns as possible, hoping to loose the creature that was still following her. She passed an open door, then doubled back and ran through it. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in awe at the TARDIS library. The room was vast, the ceiling high and domed. The walls were lined with bookcases and each shelf was full of books. There was no one possible space that didn't contain one book or other. She looked over the banister, temporarily forgetting why she was running. Looking up and down she could see that there was more then one level to this library. She counted five. From what little of each level she could see, were as crammed with books as the one she was on. She put her hand on the railing and hissed in pain. Looking down at her hand she saw the burn marks. She blew on it gently as she slowly walked along. She heard a low roar like groan behind her and she ran further into the library. She ducked behind a bookshelf and saw, in a corner, a comfortable sofa covered in blankets and cushions. The bookshelf next to it was full of books by the same author. Aderyn Oswin. This was clearly Aderyn's corner of the library. As she heard whatever was chasing her move closer to her, she flattened herself against the bookcase, causing a series of small bottles to rattle and wobble. She held her breath, praying they didn't fall. But her prayer went unanswered as several of them clattered over and the words the bottles contained were freed.


	24. The Clock Is Ticking

"Everything." Gregor stopped walking and looked down at the scanner.

"What? Report." The scanner stayed silent for a moment.

"Everything. Behind that door." The scanner said. Gregor looked up. There was a door right in front of him. He pushed the door release.

"Everything?"

As the door raised the scanner replied "Everything you could ever want."

The structure in front of him was breath taking. It looked organic yet artificial at the same time. Long tendrils hung from the ceiling like the leaves of a willow tree. At the end of the tendril were bulb like objects that glowed softly. He pressed a button on the scanner.

"Give me a price tag." He said.

"Incalculable," The scanner informed him "More valuable than the total sum of any currency. Living metal. Bespoke engineering. Whatever machine you require, this system will build it."

This was just the sort of salvage he needed. This would see them through for quite some time. They could make more money with this ship alone then with all of their previous salvages combined. He stuffed the scanner into his pocket. He carefully walked towards the hanging bulbs. He put his hand on one and the light inside it went out. From up close he could see the intricate markings on it. He withdrew his hand and took a laser cutter from his bag. He had just raised it towards the tendril when he heard someone burst into the room behind him. The Doctor and Tricky ran into the room.

"No! Please don't do that," The Doctor shouted "She won't let you take it. I can feel a TARDIS tantrum coming on."

"What the hell is this place?" Gregor demanded.

"Architectural Reconfiguration System. It reconstructs particles according to your needs." The Doctor said.

"A machine that builds machines?"

"Well kind of. But for argument sake we'll say yes." The Doctor said. He inched closer to Gregor. If he could just get the laser cutter away from him then the TARDIS will remain completely in one piece. He knew there was no way he could stop Gregor if he did try to leave with one of the circuits.

Gregor raised the cutter again and easily sliced through one of the tendrils. He grabbed the fallen circuit.

"If you walk out of here with that circuit, the TARDIS will try to stop you! Now listen to me. Look, the clock is ticking. We must find Clara and Aderyn." The Doctor said desperately. But Gregor just smirked at him and turned towards the door. But the door was no longer there.


	25. Type 40 Tantrum

As the creature stumbled towards Clara, a sense of self preservation caused her to run. She slammed the library door behind her and went straight into the room opposite. Without looking, she closed the door and pressed her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything on the other side. When she finally felt she was safe, she turned from the door. She had found her way into a bedroom. There were posters on the walls and a small desk was covered in paper. There was a notice board on the wall next to the bed. She walked over to it. There was an array of photos pinned on it. And almost every photo had a smiling Aderyn. One of them even looked like a wedding photo. She had got the impression that Aderyn hadn't taken a liking to her, so she thought it would be a good idea to get out of here quickly. This was definitely Aderyn's room. She turned back to the door. But her attention was grabbed by a stand on a chest of drawers. She walked over to it. Like the desk, the chest was also littered with scraps of paper. She picked one up. It looked like a tattoo design. It was a simple drawing of a sonic screwdriver with two crossed swords through the middle. The small banners above and below it had, what looked like, names. But that hadn't been what caught her attention. She dropped the paper and looked at the sword. She picked it up and began to slid the sword from it's sheath.

"Don't do that!"

Clara dropped the sword in fright and turned to see Aderyn stood in the doorway. She had been so engrossed in what she'd been doing that she hadn't heard the door open.

Aderyn strode across the room and picked up the sword. She fastened it around her waist and pushed the sword back into it's covering.

"Once a sword has been drawn then blood must be spilt." Aderyn said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Clara blurted "There was something chasing me and I ran in here to get away."

Aderyn raised her hand and Clara immediately fell silent. "Don't worry. Let's just find the Doctor and get out of here. I don't know how much damage the TARDIS has taken." But the icy chill to Aderyn's tone told Clara that she really should be worried.

The TARDIS whined and the cloister bell tolled.

"What was that?" Clara panicked.

"That was a warning." Aderyn said. She pulled open the door and strode down the corridor.

Clara ran to catch up "A warning about what?"

"Ever seen a spaceship throw a tantrum?" Aderyn asked. Clara shook her head. Aderyn sighed "Well, you're about to. And no ship throws a tantrum quite like a Type 40 TARDIS."


	26. No Point In Building Walls

Tricky paced around the ARS room, looking for any hint of the door. Despite his anger, the Doctor managed to maintain an appearance of calm. He crossed his arms and forced his features out of the glare that was trying to form.

"You won't get out while you have that circuit." He said.

"What's happening?" Gregor demanded. He kept the circuit gripped tightly in his arms.

"Ever seen a spaceship get ugly?" The Doctor replied coolly.

"Just leave it, Gregor. Give it back." Tricky pleaded. He could feel the torment of the poor ship.

Loosing his temper with both the ship and the Doctor, Gregor pulled a small explosive device from his bag and stormed over to where the door had been. Before he got to it, the door reappeared and slid open.

"What's the matter TARDIS?" Gregor laughed cruelly "Scared to fight me?"

"The TARDIS is not scared. She is clever. You will not get out of here with that circuit." The Doctor said quickly. He couldn't help but feel insulted by the accusation of cowardice. This wasn't just any spaceship. This was the TARDIS, his TARDIS. This man couldn't even begin to fathom the intelligence of this ship. He pushed passed Gregor and walked angrily down the corridor, suddenly not caring about the possible plight of the salvage hunters should they get lost. He needed to find Clara and Aderyn. The mother of all tantrums was brewing and they were too close to the epicentre should the TARDIS loose her temper.

Tricky glared at Gregor as they hurried to catch up with the Doctor. But the Doctor paid little attention to them. He muttered to himself as he walked.

When they reached an intersection, the Doctor strode down the corridor to his right. But he was soon back where he started, this time approaching it from the left. The Doctor swore under his breath and stopped in the middle of the junction.

"We're back where we started." Tricky said. The Doctor nodded mutely.

Gregor sighed and ran down the corridor to the left. Soon enough, he was back looking at the Doctor and Tricky. Right back at the junction. He took every possible exit and every time, ended back at the same place.

"She's diverting us," The Doctor snapped "No point in building walls. You'll just know how to smash them down. She's found other ways of controlling you. Smart bunch, Time Lords. No dress sense, dreadful hats, but smart. If you want to get out of here, let that circuit go. She is creating a labyrinth."

Tricky unclipped a radio from his belt and spoke into it "Bram? Bram, can you hear me? The ship is alive. Whatever you do, don't touch anything."  
_

Bram ignored Tricky's pleas. He had found his way back to the console room and found his way underneath the console. He smiled at the sight of the glowing wires that were snaking their way down the centre of the shaft beneath the console. He slowly began to climb down the shaft. He received a massive shock as he brushed against the wires. With a grunt of pain, he fell from the ladder and landed heavily on his back. He stood and brushed himself off. No damage done. He'd just need to be a bit more careful when dealing with this ship. He looked up at the hanging wires, contemplating how best to go about getting them down, when he heard a low growl. He turned slowly and saw the creature. It looked human, but's its skin was burnt and charred. It's eyes glowed a fiery red. It stepped slowly towards Bram, hunched over and movements jerked. Bram took a step backwards. But he soon felt the sting of the wires behind him. The creature took another shuddering steps towards him, then, with a roar, it ran at him. Bram screamed.


	27. There Is a Tantrum Brewing

Clara struggled to keep up with Aderyn. She was at least half a foot shorter and had to jog slightly to keep up with Aderyn's long strides. Clara was starting to see the, somewhat, irritating traits Aderyn had inherited from the Doctor. Aderyn muttered under her breath constantly and seemed to know exactly where she was going, despite the fact that every corridor looked exactly the same to Clara. She walked without telling Clara where they were going. And every time Clara asked, she got answers that confused and made no sense. They had been walking for, what felt like, quite some time when Aderyn stopped abruptly. Without explanation, she threw open a door, then took off down the corridor again. After a few twists and turns, they were soon stood by the open door.

Aderyn clicked her tongue and scratched the back of her head.

Clara stared at the open door "Is that the same door you opened?"

"Yes. I opened it to see if we were getting lead round in circles." Aderyn said quietly.

"You were the one leading." Clara pointed out.

"I know. But there should have been another turning down there. But there wasn't."

Clara shrugged "Well the TARDIS is huge. Maybe we're not where you thought we were."

Aderyn turned abruptly to face her "No. That's not the case. Look in there." She pointed at the open door and Clara peered in.

"That's your room." Clara exclaimed.

"Stay here." Aderyn said. And before Clara could say anything, Aderyn ran down the corridor at high speed and soon disappeared around a corner.

Clara shifted nervously. She didn't know her way around the TARDIS, certainly not this part of the TARDIS anyway. With all the times she had been aboard, she had never come across the library or Aderyn's room before. So she guessed, rightly, that she was further into the TARDIS then she could have ever been before. She wasn't on her own for long. She heard hurried footsteps and turned to see Aderyn, running down the corridor behind her.

When Aderyn reached Clara, she shook her head sadly "Something has happened. We are getting sent in circles. The TARDIS isn't happy."

"What do we do?" Clara asked. Aderyn shrugged.

Despite Aderyn's agitation and constant muttering, Clara felt some relief about no longer wondering the corridors by herself. Aderyn knew the TARDIS well and although they were going in circles, having another person there was something of a comfort.

"I need to get hold of the Doctor." Aderyn said eventually. She took, what looked like, a sonic screwdriver and a mobile phone from her pocket. She scanned the phone with the screwdriver for a few seconds, then held it to her ear.  
_

The Doctor, Tricky and Gregor, stared at the radio in Tricky's hand. They had all heard a scream. But the Doctor had heard something else.

"Channel's dead. We've got to help him. Gregor, do something." Tricky said desperately.

Gregor shook his head "It's too late. Let's just worry about the salvage."

Tricky dropped the radio and lunged at Gregor. He threw Gregor against a wall "You care more about the circuit than you do about him!" He shouted.

The Doctor rushed forward and tried to pull the android back. After several attempts, he was finally able to separate the two men. He glared at Gregor "Your concern for your brother is really touching. The android is more cut up about it than you. Now will you two stop bickering and listen! There is something else down there." He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and began to scan the corridors around them.

Gregor and Tricky watched him in silence. All three of them jumped loudly when something in the Doctor's pocket let out a series of high pitched beeps. The Doctor fumbled with his pocket and was eventually able to extract the communicator. He raised it to his ear with more force and speed then he'd been intending and grunted as it connected painfully with his ear.

"Aderyn?"

"Hey spaceman!"

"Are you ok?" The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He was too happy to hear her voice to worry about telling her off for the use of the nickname he hated so much.

"I've got Clara. Don't worry, we're both ok. We're trying to get to the console room, but we're going in circles. There is a tantrum brewing." Aderyn said quickly.

"Thank God you're both ok. The tantrum is thanks to a greedy, stupid salvage hunter." The Doctor paced around the small junction. He wanted to find them both, but if the TARDIS was taking Aderyn and Clara in circles as well, it wasn't likely he'd see them soon.

"Salvage hunter?"

The Doctor shrugged "I'll explain later. But listen, there is a tantrum on it's way. But she wouldn't bother you with it. There'll be another reason for you going in circles."

"Doctor, I know. She's protecting us. There's something else in here with us."

Those were not the words the Doctor had been wanting to hear. He'd had his suspicions that there was something on their tails. This was just the confirmation he hadn't wanted.

"Keep moving," He said "Keep going in circles. She'll let you go when it's safe. Then head straight for the console room. We'll meet you there. And be careful."

"I will if you will." Aderyn's voice was quiet. The Doctor knew she was trying to cover her fear with a joke.

"Careful?" He said with a small laugh "Tried that once. Ever so dull." He put the communicator in his pocket and went back to scanning the TARIDS.

"How do we get out of here?" Gregor snapped.

"Give the circuit back. We have to get out of here so just give it back to here." Tricky said. He once again lunged at Gregor, but this time wrestled his pack away from him.

Gregor had been ready for him and, although he lost his pack, he managed to get a retaliatory shove in. "What are you doing?" He growled "You're always on the side of the machines."

The Doctor had decided to leave the two men to it. He was staring at the readings from the sonic screwdriver. He turned quickly and stood between the them.

"Fellas, Multiple life forms on board the TARDIS with us. I am getting a massive signal." He said quietly.

Tricky straightened himself up "Where are they?"

"You're not going to like the answer," The Doctor said, unable to take his eyes off the readings "Two steps away. One step away." The three men backed away from the nearest corridor. They should be able to see whatever it was now. But there was nothing in front of them. They turned slowly.

Behind them was a huge lumbering creature. No, it was two. Two, humanoid figures fused together. It lurched towards them.

They ran. Tricky and the Doctor headed for one corridor, but Gregor ran in the opposite direction.


	28. This Isn't The Console Room

Aderyn put her phone back in her pocket. "Well, the Doctor thinks we should keep going in circles. We'll get let out of this loop when it's safe." She said with false cheer.

"Safe from what? You said the TARDIS was protecting us. But from what?" Clara asked as she, once again, broke into a jog to keep up.

"I don't know," Aderyn replied thoughtfully. "I have a feeling the Doctor would know. But he wasn't saying. As soon as we can, we head for the console room. The Doctor will meet us there. Then we can get the hell out of here and try to repair the TARDIS."

They looped through the short circuit a few times before they noticed another turning. Feeling hopeful, they both ran. Clara was quicker at running then walking, there was the distinct possibility she could outrun even Aderyn. But she didn't try. She had no idea where she was going. Aderyn seemed to know. She ran around corners and through raising doors easily as though it were a route she had taken a thousand times. And she probably had. Aderyn stopped at a T junction. Clara looked down the corridor, one way, then the other. She couldn't see the end of either corridor. Aderyn was staring down the left hand corridor. Her eyes were wide and her breathing quick.

"We're going to have to take the longer route." Aderyn said. She grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her gently in the other direction. Clara heard the shuffling footsteps and knew that only danger was that way. She stumbled after Aderyn, who seemed reluctant to let her go.

The corridor they ran down seemed never ending. There were several other corridors leading off of it, but Aderyn ran straight, still pulling Clara along behind her. She was forced to change direction mid stride as another creature turned the corner ahead of them.

"Little help here," Aderyn shouted at the air as she dragged Clara down another corridor. The TARDIS walls seemed to vibrate and groan as a wall appeared behind them. Aderyn stopped running and leant on a wall. "You took your time with that one," she panted. The TARDIS made an odd puffing noise. Aderyn rolled her eyes "Don't huff. It's not my fault. I'll sort it out." She patted the wall gently and stood straight. Yet another way in which Aderyn was like the Doctor, Clara noted. She had never known anyone to hold a conversation with any object the way Aderyn and the Doctor spoke to the TARDIS.

"How far now?" Clara asked. She was glad of the break in running, but she was starting to feel anxious staying still. She felt too exposed.

"Not far. But once we're around the corner those things, whatever they are, are going to get down this corridor." Aderyn began to walk slowly down the corridor.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they turned a corner, walked through a door and Clara let out a breathy laugh of relief. They had found the console room. Clara ran up to the console and put her hand on it, trying to get some confirmation that it was real.

Aderyn closed the door behind them and threw herself onto the chair "This isn't the console room." She said with an exhausted sigh.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

Aderyn waved her hand in the direction of the door "There's no door," She then indicated to room in general "And it's too tidy, too in tact. The console was exploding, everything was crashing around. The console room should not be this tidy."

"If it's not the console room, then what is it?" Clara asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Aderyn smiled "Somewhere safe."


	29. Don't Hit Someone Who Has a Sword

The Doctor ran. He'd not been paying any attention to where he'd been going, and now he felt helplessly lost. He'd been too worried about trying to get away from whatever was hot on their heels. There was some relief to his panic when he ran into the console room. But a quick glance was all he needed to know that this wasn't the console room.

"We're back at the beginning." Tricky said.

"No. This is an echo room. The console room is the safest place on the ship and it can be replicated an infinite number of times. The TARDIS is protecting us." The Doctor said. He ran to the console and paced around it quickly. He finally settled by the scanner and started to fiddle with the controls. In his haste, his hand brushed carelessly against something. It was a pair of Aderyn's glasses. He watched as they fell from the console and vanished before they hit the floor.

"Where did that go?" Tricky asked.

The Doctor allowed himself a half smile "There's another room."

Clara and Aderyn sat in silence. Aderyn had given up on pacing and sat on the floor against the console. She had her eyes closed. But she opened them when something dropped into her lap. She looked up, expecting to see Clara by the console. But no. Clara was still sat on the steps. She was staring at Aderyn, eyes wide in horror.

"They appeared out of nowhere." She said quietly.

Aderyn looked at what had landed in her lap. She stood quickly and whooped triumphantly.

"There's another room." She exclaimed. She put the glasses on the console and began to fiddle with the controls.

"What do you mean another room?" Clara asked, running to join her at the console.

"This is an echo room. The console room is safe and can replicate as many times as necessary. The Doctor must be in another echo room."

"There they are." The Doctor whispered to himself. He watched as a shadow by the console stood, and another shadow joined it.

"Why can't we see them?" Tricky asked.

"It's like a light switch. Two positions. Flickering at super-infinite speeds. We're only together for a brief second. But there maybe a way to get them here. Aderyn will know that."  
_

"Can't we just walk out of here and find the other room"? Clara asked. She followed Aderyn as she circled the console.

"No. It doesn't work like that. But I might be able to overlap the two echoes. I'm going to need your help," In a few quick steps, Aderyn was the other side of the console "See that blue button, when I say, press it," Aderyn worked the controls with expert precision.

Clara looked down at the console, scanning it for the blue button. She found it and hovered her hand over it. Aderyn's actions became more frantic as the console protested at the commands.

"Hit the purple one next to the blue one," Aderyn yelled over the fizzing of the console. "No, not that one. That's the door release."

But it was too late. Clara's hand had already connected with the wrong button. The door to the console room opened and the two creatures lurched in. Clara screamed in alarm. Aderyn moved around the console and pulled Clara away. They soon found themselves backed against the wall. Aderyn really wished the door was there.  
_

"They've got in! I need to isolate their position then I could grab them." The Doctor shouted as he heard Clara's scream. A robotic voice from the doorway distracted the Doctor from the console.

"Console room, echo imprint of the original." The Doctor ran forward and grabbed the scanner from Gregor's hand.

"You're coming with me. I need you to get me out of here." Gregor said, striding into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The Doctor replied impatiently "Just need to borrow this first." He sonicked the scanner and swung it around the room.

"Scanning for female human," The Scanner beeped. The Doctor pointed it this way and that, hoping to find them before it was too late. "Unidentified human," The Doctor sonicked the scanner again and held it out in the same direction that Clara's signal had come from "Unidentified hybrid."

The Doctor smiled "Found them."  
_

Aderyn was digging through her pockets. She was certain she had something in her pockets that would be useful. Then she remembered that the Doctor had a strict no weapons rule. That meant she habitually emptied her pockets before entering the TARDIS. All she had was the sword around her waist. But Aderyn didn't think it would be useful against whatever these things were.

Clara had other ideas. She stepped out from behind Aderyn and drew the sword, holding it out in front of her with a shaky hand. Aderyn knew this wasn't the time to argue. But as soon as it was the appropriate time, Clara would see that it wasn't just the TARDIS that could throw a tantrum. Instead, Aderyn ripped the sword from Clara's grip, her hand steady, her stance that of a professional. "Come on, Doctor," She whispered to herself "You've found us. I know you have."  
_

The Doctor switched through settings on the sonic screwdriver with a speed he had never known. He pointed it in the direction the scanner indicated and saw an, almost, transparent image of Aderyn and Clara. Aderyn was stood firmly in front of Clara, her sword drawn. He threw the scanner back at Gregor and ran towards Aderyn and Clara. He grabbed Clara's wrist and was able to, just about, catch Aderyn's sleeve. With a heave, he pulled the two women through into his echo room. Clara was still in a panic and pushed the Doctor away as he tried to steady her. Aderyn was breathing deeply and glaring with a terrifying fury. She strode furiously towards Clara. She pushed the sword into the Doctor's hand and grabbed Clara's shoulders. The Doctor recognised the look in Aderyn's eyes and knew that there would be trouble. Instinctively he moved towards her, momentarily fearing the Clara would be on the receiving end of a punch. But Aderyn just steadied her and, with alarming kindness, said "Calm down, we're safe."

"Ok." Clara breathed. She took deep breaths, trying to wrestle her heartbeat into a normal rhythm. Aderyn let her hands drop back to her side and turned on Gregor and Tricky.

"So which one of you was it?" She snapped. Tricky pointed at Gregor. Gregor pointed at Tricky. Aderyn crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I better get the right answer because we're not going anywhere until I do," She raised an eyebrow, looking at the two men the way a mother would look at a disobedient child. Gregor dropped his hand and Tricky continued to point at him.

Aderyn held out her hand "Whatever you took I want it back now." Immediately, Gregor took his pack from Tricky and handed the circuit over to Aderyn.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You took a circuit from the ARS room?" Aderyn said through gritted teeth "No wonder she's been throwing a tantrum." Aderyn put the circuit on the console and fondly patted the central column.

Having regained her wits, Clara balled her hand and punched the Doctor's shoulder with as much force as she could.

"Ow," the Doctor whined "What was that for?"

"What do you keep in here?! Why have you got zombie creatures? Good guys do not have zombie creatures. Rule one," she punched him again "Basic storytelling."

"Basic survival rule," The Doctor pouted "Don't hit someone who has a sword."

"Like you'd know how to use it." Aderyn snorted. She took her sword from the Doctor but didn't replace it in the scabbard.

The Doctor looked at the blade with distaste "Why don't you put it away?"

Aderyn sighed "You should know the rule by now."

"What rule?" Gregor was eyeing Aderyn with distrust.

"Once a sword is drawn then blood must be spilt." Aderyn said with a glare.

"Well then why did you draw it?" The Doctor huffed.

"I didn't," Aderyn spat. "She did."

"Well I wasn't about to die without a fight." Clara snapped.

"We would have been fine if you hadn't have pressed the wrong button." Aderyn snapped back.

"There's more then one purple button."

"I did say the purple button next to the blue one." Aderyn's sword hand twitched.

It was a small movement but the Doctor saw it "There is more the one blue button." The Doctor said quickly.

"Trust you to take her side." Aderyn hissed.

"And what is that meant to mean?" The Doctor said. He knew it was pointless arguing with Aderyn. She always won. She was too much like her mother. Arguing with Rose had always been pointless as well.

"You know exactly what I mean." Aderyn was starting to build up a head of steam. The Doctor knew he was starting to get in over his head. But he wasn't going to back down. He was, however, secretly a little bit happy that Gregor interrupted.

"All right, all right - a deal's a deal. You got the girls back. Now cancel the self destruct." Gregor said quickly.

Aderyn's glare turned into a frown as she looked from Gregor to the Doctor "The TARDIS doesn't have self destruct."

Gregor and Tricky frowned at the Doctor, who smiled guiltily at them.

"So you're telling us we're safe?" Tricky asked slowly.

The Doctor smiled "Safe-ish. Apart from the monsters and the TARDIS reinventing the architecture every five minutes. Guys, don't worry, the countdown's a fake. Look, just give me just a second. I'll turn it off." The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console and an alarm blared.

"We're not safe are we?" Aderyn asked.

"No." The Doctor replied.

"It's something really bad isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded "It's extremely very not good."

Aderyn sighed "Engines?" The Doctor nodded and Aderyn winced.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Clara asked.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times, tilted his head from one side to the other, then cleared his throat "It appears the engine is damaged. We're in trouble, Clara. Proper trouble. It needs fixing or we're toast."

"Can we fix it?" Aderyn asked. She looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the scanner. Engine overload. This wasn't good. There was only a slim chance that they would be able to repair the damage. But to do that they'd need to actually get to the engine. They couldn't do this remotely.

"Maybe." The Doctor said quietly. He walked away from the console, down the stairs and stopped next to the central column. The others followed suit, catching up with him just as he sonicked a panel beneath the console. The panel fell inwards.

"Where are we going?" Tricky asked.

"Bit of a detour," The Doctor said, peering into the darkness beneath the console "Through the centre of the TARDIS."


	30. Don't Ask Just Run

With the Doctor leading the way, they walked through the corridors beneath the console. Aderyn knew these corridors as well as the ones above them. She had walked them often enough. She liked it down here. The soft green lighting in the corridors was soothing and they were quiet, but for the gentle hum of the TARDIS. Except there was no gentle humming or whooshing of the time rotor this time. This time the quiet was disturbing. Aderyn was close behind the Doctor and they walked in moody silence. She could hear Clara's footsteps close behind her and the thud of the salvage hunter's boots. Now more then ever she found herself missing the comforting wheeze of the TARDIS.

Ahead of them, a shadow flitted across the floor.

"They're here." Aderyn breathed. The Doctor kept walking but slowed, his steps more cautious. There was movement behind them and Aderyn turned. Another one of the creatures passed behind them. The Doctor looked around as well.

"They're moving in. Run!" He shouted. Without another thought, the five of them broke into a run.

The Doctor was faster then Aderyn. When she reached a junction, she had no idea which way he had gone. She ran down a random corridor. Soon hers were the only footsteps she could hear.

Clara had quickly lost sight of Aderyn and the Doctor. Her constant glances over her shoulder had meant she hadn't seen which direction they had gone. She turned away from the corridor at the first opportunity and found herself very alone. She retraced her steps, hoping to find the Doctor. Or even Aderyn. She came across a junction and stopped. Spinning around she tried to look down the corridors for any sign of the Doctor. But what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. She saw herself walk down one of the corridors. She followed. Behind her, someone walked passed. She turned at the sound of footsteps and, yet again, saw herself. This version of herself was talking to thin air. "You mean hang around here all day?" There was a pause then "Your ship doesn't exactly like me."

But that was what she had said to the Doctor earlier when he had said they would be sticking around the TARDIS all day. As she rounded a corner she saw Aderyn looking angrily at the wall "Oh yes, a big friendly button." she snapped sarcastically. Clara backed away and, with one last look at Aderyn, ran back the way she had come. She collided painfully with Aderyn. Clara backed away from this Aderyn. But this one looked down at her hand.

"Thanks. That hurt." Aderyn but the sword back in the scabbard at her waist and dug in her pocket for a handkerchief. When she found it she wrapped it around her hand tried to tie it. Clara took pity on her.

"Sorry," she said. She batted away Aderyn's hand and tied the handkerchief as best she could "What happened?"

"Put my hand round the blade when I saw you. Don't think the Doctor will be happy if I stabbed you. Even if it would be down to your own carelessness. What were you running from? Have those things found you?"

Clara shook her head "I don't know what it was. I saw myself and I was talking, saying things I said earlier. And then you."

Aderyn nodded "That is going to happen. The TARDIS is damaged. Time is leaking out. We should find the Doctor."

"I lost sight of him. I don't know where he went." Clara said. She once again fell into stride behind Aderyn.

"I did as well. I was hoping he'd be with you," Aderyn muttered. Her words trailed off when she caught sight of the Doctor. She stopped walking and looked at him. He looked sad. No, he looked worse then sad. He looked ready to cry. He ran his fingers through his hair then crossed his arms across his chest. He fidgeted nervously. Aderyn took a step closer to him. "Doctor?" He didn't reply.

Clara let out a shriek of surprise and Aderyn turned with a raised fist as a hand touched their shoulders.

The Doctor caught Aderyn's fist as it was swung towards him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" Aderyn shouted.

"Gregor and Tricky, have you seen them?" The Doctor said.

"No. We all got separated." Aderyn said.

"I was hoping they would have followed you," The Doctor said "Come on, we need to find them and get to the engine."

Clara was staring straight ahead. She gulped and pointed down the corridor "I'm guessing that isn't time leaking."

Aderyn looked around "No. This is the here and now."

"Ok." Clara said. The Doctor pushed Aderyn and Clara ahead of him, determined to stay with them this time. He risked a glance over his shoulder.

"She's right onto us." He said.

"She?" Aderyn panted over her shoulder.

"Don't ask. Just run." The Doctor said. He pushed them again to emphasis the importance of running.

Aderyn grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her into an alcove. The Doctor flattened himself against the wall next to them. They held their breath as they heard the creature drawing nearer. But they also heard other voices. It was past versions of the three of them. Aderyn peered out from their hiding spot and saw the creature followed the other Clara, Doctor and Aderyn around a corner.

"It's gone," She said quietly. "Doctor, what is that thing?"

"There are some things you don't want to know the answer to." The Doctor replied sadly. They began to start a slow walk along the corridor. There was a loud groan and they all looked up.

"If I asked what that was, would it be one of those things you don't want to know the answer to?" Clara asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. He sped up.

"I feel like I should ask anyway, what was that?"

"We're right under the primary fuel cells." The Doctor said.

"So?"

"So the fuel has spilled out. So the rods will be exposed. Means they'll cool and warp." Aderyn explained.

"Maybe even break apart." The Doctor added.

"You're right. I didn't want to know the answer." Clara sighed. The groaning grew louder and was accompanied by a loud creak.

"You know what you were saying about the rods," Aderyn said in a hushed tone "I really wish you hadn't said it." Aderyn pulled Clara back as a long, black fuel rod broke through the wall, right where Clara had been standing.

Clara looked down at it "I vote for a brisk run." She said.

"I second that." Aderyn said. They ducked and jumped and swerved as the fuel rods broke through the walls around them. When the rods stopped coming, they stopped running. The creaks and groans of the rods were replaced with a loud shout of pain.


	31. Lancashire Sass

Tricky pushed at the fuel rod, desperately trying to move it, but it wouldn't budge. It had impaled his shoulder and was now pinning him to the wall.

"Just cut my arm off!" He shouted. But Gregor didn't raise the laser cutter. "Just cut it. Disposable part. I'll get a new one."

Clara, Aderyn and the Doctor weaved their way through the criss cross of rods that filled the corridors. They had all heard the shout and it didn't sound good. It had sounded like someone in pain. When they reached the source of the noise, they saw Gregor standing over Tricky. The Doctor and Aderyn rushed to help. The Doctor and Aderyn both took hold of the rod impaling Tricky and pulled as hard as they could. But they couldn't move the rod enough to free Tricky. It slipped from their hands and slammed back against the wall.

"Just cut my arm off." Tricky shouted again. "It's the quickest way to release me. No fear, no hate, no pain."

The Doctor looked at Gregor "Tell him the truth," he said quietly. Gregor didn't say anything. He looked at his feet. "You can't, can you? You're a coward. You won't save him, but you're scared to tell him why." The Doctor continued.

"Tell me what?" Tricky snapped.

"Robots don't need blast suits. They don't need respirators. They don't get frightened of monsters in the dark," The Doctor said sadly "Two bionic eyes and a synthetic voice box. But you, my friend, are human. Flesh and blood."

"It was a joke." Gregor said, still not looking up he spoke to his feet.

"Hang on," Aderyn frowned "Did you make him believe he was an android for a joke? That is just repulsive. And not even remotely funny."

"I'm sorry." Gregor mumbled.

"That's all well and good but we need to get him out of this," Aderyn said "Cut the metal not the arm. And make it quick. We still have to stop the engine exploding."

Their journey through the TARDIS had taken on a markedly dark atmosphere. Aderyn had stitched and bandaged Tricky as best she could. But there was only so much she could do. She had wanted to have an adventure, she was willing to admit that. She had vocalised her opinion on the matter after all. But this hadn't been what she'd had in mind. Going to a planet for a relaxing break that turns into an exciting race to beat the bad guy and save the world. That's what she'd wanted. That's what usually happened with the Doctor. This mad dash through the ruins of the TARDIS with two salvage hunters was proving to be trying. The TARIDS was meant to be the safe place, the place they ran to when they needed shelter, when they wanted home. The TARDIS wasn't meant to be the place that caused fear.

The Doctor stopped at a door and peered through the circular window. They could all see the yellow orange glow from beyond the door. "Here we are." He muttered.

"But where is here?" Clara asked.

"Power source. Right, you lot, wait here. I'll check it's safe. We can only survive for a minute or two in there." The Doctor said casually.

"What happens if we're in there for longer?" Clara asked slowly.

"Our cells will liquefy and our skin burn. So keep this door closed." the Doctor patted Clara on the shoulder and slipped through the doorway. The door closed with a thud. Aderyn leant against a wall and slid to the floor.

"I know I said I wanted an adventure, but this wasn't what I had in mind." She breathed.

"But it's always like this with the Doctor." Clara said.

Gregor took the scanner from his pocket and swung it between Clara and Aderyn.

"Lancashire. Sass," It said. He then turned it on Aderyn "Human-Time Lord."

"That thing is pretty accurate." Aderyn smiled.

"Yep," Gregor smiled "No hand held scanner is as accurate as this one."

Aderyn took her own scanner from her pocket and scanned Gregor.

"Human. Personality: arrogant, narcissistic, selfish."

Aderyn grinned "This is the most accurate. Scans for your species, personality traits and medical conditions." Clara snorted with laughter.

"Maybe you should get one of those. It'll be more reliable then a mirror," Tricky snapped. "What sort of person does this to another human? Made them believe they're made of metal! Who am I?" Tricky grabbed Gregor's arm.

Gregor pulled himself from Tricky's grip "My mouthy little kid brother. It was a salvage accident. There was a big explosion. You lost your sight, voice and your memory."

"So you thought you'd have some fun with him?" Clara said. She crossed her arms and leant against a wall.

"It's not that simple," Gregor snapped. "Dad wanted you to take over the company. You were always the smart one."

"You did this to me just to be the captain of a heap of junk!" Tricky exclaimed loudly.

Gregor opened his mouth to retaliate but Aderyn cut across him. She jumped to her feet and glared at the two men.

"That's enough. You can argue and beat each other up about it later. But right now I am very close to loosing the one place I ever called home. Which, I'm sorry to admit, I find to be far more important then the pair of you. Tricky, I am sorry about what you've been through but now is not the time to worry about it. Gregor you are an absolute..."

"Be careful what you call them, Aderyn. Remember they have been a little bit helpful," Aderyn stopped shouting mid breath and turned slowly. She raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who was closing the door behind him "And I know I need to stop doing that."

Aderyn visibly deflated. Her whole body seemed to relax. "Can we get through?" She asked.

"Yes but we'll have to be quick. Let's move." The Doctor tore open the door he'd just closed and waved his hand for the others to go first. They piled through the door.


	32. Eye of Harmony

Their footsteps clattered across the metal catwalk. Both Aderyn and Clara gaped in awe at the sight before them. A huge ball of light was suspended before them. The heat that radiated from it was immense.

"That's amazing." Aderyn breathed. There were parts of the TARDIS that she hadn't seen. And though she spent a lot of time in the corridors beneath the console, she had never strayed this far.

"That's the Eye of Harmony," the Doctor told her "Exploding star in the act of becoming a black hole. Time Lord engineering - you rip the star from its orbit, suspend it in a permanent state of decay."

"Time Lords are a genius bunch." Aderyn smiled.

"They were. Now come on, quickly." He grabbed Aderyn and Clara's arm and pulled them along the catwalk. As they reached the door on the other side, so did one of the creatures. It pressed itself against the small window and hammered on the door. They ran back to the other door, but there were other creatures waiting for them.

"We're trapped." Gregor shouted.

As the Doctor moved passed Clara, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"You're going to tell me now! If we're going to die in here, tell me what they are." She bellowed.

"I can't." The Doctor said. He pulled his arm from Clara's grip.

"What's the use of secrets now?" Clara pleaded.

"Secrets keep us safe." The Doctor shouted.

"But we're not safe, Doctor. You need to see that. We're going to die in here." Aderyn shoved the Doctor's shoulder. He looked over at the window in the doorway.

Gregor raised his scanner "Sensor detects animal DNA, human core element. Lancashire. Sass. Identifiable substance. Clara," The creature in the window was pushed aside and replaced by another. This one was scanned as well "Animal and alien DNA. Human-Time Lord hybrid core element. Identifiable substance. Aderyn."

"Well, now we know what they are," Aderyn said quietly. She stared in horror at the creature "But I'm not going to die here."

"Addy, I'm sorry. It's not just the past that's been leaking. The future has too." The Doctor said.

"Hang on, you're not the only one that's going to die here. Do you think we can stop that happening?" Clara panicked.

"Wouldn't be the first time you died." Aderyn spat.

"What's that supposed to mean? Will you both stop keeping secrets? It's been a very trying day and I don't think it's going to get any better." Clara said.

"We die in here. To stop that happening we just have to interrupt the time line. Doctor, will that work?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair "Yes. Yes it could."

The door they had entered though burst open and the Clara and Aderyn creatures lumbered in. In the corridor behind them, the Doctor could see the conjoined creature. One of the creatures made a grab for Gregor. As he dodged, his foot slipped and he was soon hanging from the catwalk. Tricky ran forward and heaved him up.

"Don't reassert the time line." The Doctor shouted. He ran forward to pull the two apart. But it was too late. He watched as their skin began to burn and the lumbering creature, that had once been Tricky and Gregor moved towards them. The door behind them opened and the creature that had been blocking their way stepped onto the catwalk.

"Let's move." Aderyn said. She ran forward and shoved the creature from their path. It staggered and almost fell over the railings. But that bought Clara and the Doctor enough time to run passed it. As soon as they were out, the Doctor and Aderyn pushed the door closed. The air out here felt icy cold compared to the extreme heat of the Eye of Harmony.

"We're outside." Clara said.

Aderyn and the Doctor spun round quickly. They were on a cliff, high up. There was a layer of mist beneath them, restricting their view to what lay at the bottom. There was nowhere else to go.

"Don't be stupid we're still in the TARDIS." Aderyn said.

"Is there a plan?" Clara asked hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head "No. This is the end of the line."

"So we're dead. Marvellous."

"Oh thank you for your optimistic outlook at this time of crisis." Aderyn snapped.

"You really don't like me do you?" Clara sneered.

"I don't know what could have given you that impression." Aderyn started.

"Would you stop?" The Doctor shouted. "Now really isn't the time. You're scared and angry. I get that. But that is enough. What is the problem?"

"How many times have I tried to phone you over the passed few months? How many times have I sent you messages on the psychic paper? But no. Once again I was ignored because of her. We could have gone anywhere in the galaxy, in the universe. But you wanted to be domestic because for some reason I have to like this," Aderyn faltered. She waved her hand in Clara's direction, racking her brain for the right word. She rolled her eyes and looked at Clara "I'm trying to find something inoffensive to call you. What's your job? We'll stick with that for now."

"Governess." Clara said quickly.

"Governess? Okay then," She contorted her face back into a fearsome glare and turned back to the Doctor "For some reason I have to like this governess. If we had just gone somewhere then the TARDIS wouldn't be about to explode and she wouldn't be about to die again."

"OK that is the second time you have said something about me dying more then once. What do you mean? If we're going to die anyway then you can tell me." Clara said.

"If we're telling secrets then you can tell me who you are? We've met you twice before and you died both times. Yet here you are again. How is that possible?" Aderyn demanded.

Clara took a step back from her "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dalek Asylum. There was a girl there who died to save us, that was you. Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid. We battled the Great Intelligence and she died. It was my fault, but she died and that was you." Aderyn barked.

"That couldn't have been me," Clara said. "Doctor, tell her she's wrong."

"She's not wrong," The Doctor said sadly "I was there."

Clara backed away from them. Her foot found the edge of the cliff. As she started to fall backwards, the Doctor lunged forward and pulled her back to them.

"You're just Clara." The Doctor said.

"Tell me now, and tell me the truth, do you really not know about it?" Aderyn said. She crossed her arms and gave Clara a long, searching look.

"I really don't know what you were talking about. Whoever that was, it wasn't me." Clara said. She could feel her hands and legs shaking.

"You can drop the attitude now, Aderyn. Just because you're annoyed at me, there's no need to take it out on her." The Doctor said.

"We're about to die. I don't think it makes any difference who I take my temper out on."

Much to Aderyn's surprise, the Doctor laughed.

"We're not going to die," He said "This isn't real. It's just a snarl."

Clara and Aderyn exchanged confused frowns "I've got this one," Aderyn said eventually "Doctor, what are you on about?"

"What does a wounded animal do? It tries to scare everyone away. We're close to the engine. The TARDIS is snarling at us, trying to frighten us off. We need to jump." The Doctor said excitably.

"Are you insane?" Clara asked.

"I'm a mad man with a box." The Doctor smiled. Aderyn walked over to him and stood beside him, looking down into the mist and fog below. He took her hand.

"My life in your hands Spaceman." She said quietly.

The Doctor looked at Clara, who was still stood at his side. He held out his hand. With some hesitation, she took his hand.

"Geronimo." The Doctor said.

"Allons-y." Aderyn sighed.

They jumped.


	33. Big Friendly Button

"I'm alive. I love it when that happens." Aderyn muttered.

"Where are we?" Clara asked. The room was brilliant white. Suspended in the air around them was an immeasurable number of machine parts. All just hanging in the air as though frozen.

"Heart of the TARDIS." Aderyn said. Her voice hitched and Clara looked around at her. She had tears in her eyes. She put her hands in her pockets as she walked through the tableaux of engine parts.

"This is the engine room. It's already exploded. Must have happened when we collided with the salvage ship. I'm too late. There's nothing I can do." The Doctor looked as equally forlorn as Aderyn.

"What's going to happen now?" Clara asked quietly.

"The TARDIS has frozen it. Eventually this whole place will erupt. The TARDIS was always there for me. Always somewhere I could be safe and call home. Always looked after me. Now I can't do anything in return." Aderyn whispered.

"But there has to be something that can be done." Clara said.

"There is nothing. How are you still holding on to the hope that you might survive? We're all going to die."

Taking quick strides, Clara soon drew level with Aderyn. She raised her hand, intending to slap Aderyn as hard as she could. She'd been wanting to do that for a while. But Aderyn was quick. She caught Clara's hand just before it connected with her face.

"I'll let you off this time," Aderyn hissed "But only because you've given us a way out." Aderyn lowered Clara's hand and turned it palm up. The burn marks on Clara's hand spelt out three words. Big friendly button.

"Doctor, have you still got the remote in your pocket?" Aderyn asked.

"I don't want to know how you knew it was there," The Doctor muttered. He looked over Aderyn's shoulder at Clara's hand. "That's it." He said happily. He took the magno-grab remote from his pocket and ran his sonic screwdriver over it.

"How is that going to help?" Clara asked.

"It's the big friendly button," Aderyn said. "Find the moment we crashed and push that through. That's what happened. But the Doctor didn't see it. Instead you picked it up."

The Doctor ran for the door "I need to find the moment we crashed." He shouted over his shoulder.

Clara and Aderyn ran after him. They followed him to the console room. There was a long, vertical crack in one of the walls. White light spilled from it.

"Is that it?" Aderyn asked. As she took a step towards it, the Doctor pulled her back.

"That's it, but don't get too close," The Doctor said. "I need to make sure this time. Going to take it in there myself. There might be a certain amount of yelling."

"All those things you said, about me dying before." Clara started.

"You'll forget. Today is going to get re-written. None of this would have happened." Aderyn said quickly.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

Aderyn rolled her eyes, she watched the Doctor creep closer to the crack. "You don't have a choice."

"You should get that tattoo, by the way. The one with the screwdriver and the names. It'll look cool."

Aderyn shrugged "Maybe I will."

The Doctor let out a long breath and grabbed on to the wall. He closed his eyes and pushed his torso through the crack.

Aderyn and Clara ran forward. Aderyn grabbed his shirt, ready to pull him back if she needed to.


	34. Reset Dial

The TARDIS console fizzed and the whole ship lurched.

"Magnetic hobble field. We're flying right into it." The Doctor took hold of Aderyn as she tired to pull herself towards the console.

"Please tell me there is a button you can press to fix this." Clara said as she clung to the railings.

"Oh yes, a big friendly button." Aderyn snapped.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm." The Doctor said pointedly.

"It's always the time for sarcasm." Aderyn hissed.

A shout made the Doctor look round. He ran to the railings and looked over. He saw himself leaning through a crack in the TARDIS wall.

"Doctor, I'm from your future. We haven't got long. It's a reset dial." The Doctor was pulled back through the crack, the remote was launched from his hand. It landed on the console platform and rolled to Clara. She picked it up. There was a hiss as it burnt the flesh of her palm. She dropped it.

Aderyn leapt forward and caught it easily. It wasn't in her hand for long. As soon as it made contact with her hand, she threw it at the Doctor. He fumbled the catch, almost dropped it, then caught it with the tips of his fingers. He looked at it and laughed.

Holding it up, he showed Aderyn and Clara the writing that the Doctor had scored into it with the sonic screwdriver. "Big friendly button." He smiled. He laughed again and pressed the remote button. The room faded to white.


	35. Anything Could Happen

The TARDIS spun lazily through space. As the Doctor had predicted, the day had been rewritten. The Doctor had, once again, sent a message to Aderyn saying he had found Clara. Aderyn requested that he pick her up. But this time, the Doctor took them out of the TARDIS. They went to a planet the had vast oceans and very little land. They had a picnic on a beach, watching the sunset.

Aderyn and Clara had chatted happily. But the Doctor hadn't held on to any hope that they would actually get along. Aderyn watched Clara with suspicion. The problem with being a time traveller was that they saw the world differently, remembered things they shouldn't. Clara hadn't been travelling long enough for this to have any affect on her. But Aderyn remembered. And so did the Doctor. He remembered exactly why Aderyn was so angry. She had been right of course. He had been too worried about finding Clara to go back to see Aderyn. He knew if there had been a real problem, she would have gone to Madame Vastra. But that was no excuse. He was her father. He was meant to be there. He vowed he'd find a way to make it up to her.

"I feel exhausted." Clara complained as she walked back into the console room. It had taken her some time to get all of the sand out of her hair.

"You have had two days crammed into the space of one." Aderyn muttered. The Doctor nudged her into silence. Aderyn turned back to the TARDIS console, polishing the controls with a cloth.

"Do you feel safe?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Clara frowned at him "Of course."

"Give me a number out of ten. Ten being whoo-hoo. One being argh!" He pressed on.

"You're being weird."

The Doctor sighed "I need to know that you feel safe. That you're not afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Clara asked, still frowning.

"The future. You ran away with a spaceman in a box. Anything could happen." The Doctor threw his own polishing cloth back onto the console and met Clara's gaze.

Clara smiled "That's what I'm counting on."

The Doctor smiled broadly and turned back to the console "Right then, the adventure is over. That means it's time to get you home, Addy. Unless you want to stick around here for a bit."

Aderyn didn't miss the hope in his voice, but with a glance over her shoulder at Clara, she shook her head "I've had enough excitement for one day."


End file.
